


从头开始

by HaveNoName



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName





	1. 教授

绿色的怪物咆哮着冲上山顶，无助地朝着夜空哭喊，倾盆大雨不由分说地落下来，洗刷着地上的血迹，惊雷伴随着一道闪电，从空中直劈下来，映出一旁惨白的脸庞。

他猛地睁开眼睛，才发现床头的闹钟“滴滴滴滴”地响个不停，天早就已经亮了。他大口喘着气，勉强起身关掉了闹钟，然后又躺回床上，睁大了眼睛，一动不动地盯着隐约透过窗帘的阳光，直到他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，才起身走向浴室。

半个小时以后，他到了学校。

“早上好，Banner博士。”

“早上好。”

他脸上挂着漫不经心的微笑，一边随意和别人打着招呼，一边朝教室走去。

“那个新来的转学生……”

“太漂亮了……”

“你看她的身材。”

他一走进教室，就听见学生们的低低的交谈声。

他走上讲台，把手里的书放在桌子上，扫视了一圈，教室没有坐满，坐在座位上的学生们不是在睡觉，就是在聊天，不过这也不能怪他们，毕竟这是一节物理课。他把拳头放在嘴边，咳嗽了一声，叽叽喳喳的教室才慢慢安静了下来。

“今天我们讲夫琅和费衍射。”他翻开书，拿起粉笔，开始照常上课。

讲台下面偶尔有几句轻声的交谈，有人一只手撑着脑袋，哈欠一个接着一个。

“单色光源置于透镜的物方焦点……垂直照射在单狭缝上……”他低着头看着自己的书，机械地念着书上的内容。

“咚咚咚”，敲门声响了起来。

半个教室的人都抬起头来，目光转向门口，但是显然讲台上的教授不在其中。

一定又是哪个迟到的同学，就不知道自己从后门溜进来吗？他低头看着课本，暗自诽腹道。

“咚咚咚”，敲门声又响了起来，不紧不慢的。

他伸出一只手扶了扶眼镜，无奈地说了声“请进”，然后转过身面向黑板，画出衍射图样：“衍射光偏离缝面法线的倾角α就是衍射角……”

一声转动门把手的声音响了起来，然后，门打开了。

整个教室都安静了下来。然后，一个清脆，又带着一点点恰到好处的沙哑的声音响了起来：“对不起，教授，我迟到了。”

他仿佛听到了塞壬的歌声。

粉笔掉在地上，发出“叮”的一声脆响，他这才反应过来，慢慢转过头去。那是一个红头发的女生，穿着连帽衫，牛仔裤，让她的好身材一览无余，绿色的眼睛随意地看向他的方向，他不知道她是谁，但直觉告诉他，她一定不是，或者不仅仅是一个迟到的学生这么简单。他直直地盯着她，目光带着深意，维持着之前拿粉笔的姿势，有足足一秒钟的时间。

女孩站在门口，毫不客气地看向站在讲台上的教授，他的胳膊还悬在半空，她的目光扫过他松松挽起的衣袖，略有些僵硬的嘴角，然后看向他棕色的眼睛。她恍然感到有些熟悉，像阳光洒落在森林里，松树抽出嫩芽，松鼠捡到一颗橡果。她微不可察地皱了皱眉，仔仔细细地在记忆中搜寻了一遍，确定她从未见过他，于是换上了一副羞怯，又带着些不解的表情，重新迎上他的目光：“教授？”

他愣了愣，眼里的光黯淡下去，但还是一动不动地盯着她，像是要把她看穿：“你是谁？”

她的心猛地一跳，面上却丝毫没有显露出来，一如既往地平静：“我是Natalie，教授，新来的转学生。”

他盯着她的眼睛，笑了笑，然后移开了目光，若无其事地从桌子上重新拿了一支粉笔，转头看向黑板，继续他之前的板书：“衍射光线经过透镜后，将会聚集在观察屏E上……”

她暗暗在心里松了一口气，随意找了个位置坐下，她差点就要以为他是不是识破了她的身份。她根本就不是什么学生，也远不如外表伪装的那样单纯无害。她来这儿的目的，就是为了接近他，为了拿到她要的东西。

她甩了甩头，把那些异样的感觉抛之脑后，装出一副乖巧的模样，开始认真地听课。天知道她其实最讨厌物理，黑板上很快写满了一长串的公式，不知所云的定理不断冲刷着她的大脑。他似乎讲得很认真，看着他的笔记，或是在黑板上写着什么，总归没有再注意她。

不过这也好，倒是方便了她观察他。他像所有的科学家一样，穿着一件柔软的格子衬衫，洗得有些发白，大概是刚从实验室过来，身上套着的白大褂也没有脱，白大褂的口袋里还斜斜地插着一支圆珠笔，随着他的动作左右摇晃着。

其实他还挺可爱的，不是吗？她想着，甚至还想要伸出手揉揉他毛绒绒的小卷发，可惜……

叮铃铃，突如其来的铃声打断了她的思绪，像是一颗石子落入水面，教室里也逐渐响起低低的说话声。

但是Natalie没有动，她还是一只手撑着脑袋，面无表情的看着讲台。

讲台上的教授扔了粉笔，摘下眼镜放在桌子上。“下课。”

真无聊。她在心里翻了个白眼，一边开始在脑子里思考下一步的行动，一边随手拿起包准备走。

就在这时，她突然听到了她的名字。

“Natalie小姐。”站在讲台上的教授双手插在白大褂的口袋里，眯起眼睛，似笑非笑地看着她，“下课来我办公室。”

“啊？”

她乖巧地跟在他的身后，一路都在思考她是不是忘了什么事，还是说她伪装成一个学生实在太违和——毕竟她从来不知道如何做一名普普通通的学生——以至他对她起了疑心，还是说他其实只是想要跟她谈一谈关于上课迟到的事情……

他们在办公室门前停了下来，他伸手开了门，退到一边，示意她先进去。

她礼貌地对他点了点头，走进了办公室。

他的办公室既干净又杂乱，虽然没有什么灰尘和垃圾，但几乎到处都是堆得乱七八糟的笔记本和文件夹。“没错，就是这样。”她的脑海中突然冒出一个莫名其妙的想法，把她自己都吓了一跳。她甩了甩头，看向身后。

他在她身后关上了门，走到办公桌后面，稍微收拾了一下桌上的纸张。

“呃，什么事，教授？”她率先开口问道。

“哦，是这样，”他在椅子上坐下来，“作为转学生，我担心你会跟不上我们现在上课的进度……”他满脸真诚，言辞恳切，像是个为学生着想的好老师。

她忽然有一种不好的预感，但面上还是礼貌地微笑着：“没关系的，教授，不用担心我。”他没有理会：“何况你今天还迟到了，所以我想……”他不知道从哪儿拿出一份物理试卷递给她，“你先做一做这份试卷，如何？”

她的脸色白了白，尴尬地看着他手里递过来的试卷，接也不是，不接也不是。他的面带笑意，眼里满是真诚，但不知道为什么，她怎么看都觉得有几分挑衅。

她咬了咬牙，深吸了一口气，没有接他的试卷：“教授，我不是故意迟到的，我只是因为有一些转学的手续没有办完……”

“那你现在办完了吗？”他把试卷放在桌上，笑着打断了她的话。

“呃，办完了。”这个借口真是蠢透了。

“那我想你现在应该有时间来写这份试卷？”他又把那份试卷递给她。

物理……这简直是噩梦。

她一直对自己要求严格，既然来了这里，“学生”也算是她的一份工作，她一向不喜欢把她的工作搞砸，但是物理……实在超出了她的能力范围。她不禁感到有些懊恼和窘迫，张了张嘴：“我，实际上我……不会。”

她的回答似乎在他意料之中，他再次收回试卷，放在桌子上，一边说：“那恐怕你得多花点时间了。”

他棕色的眼睛暖暖地看着她，她的脑子一时没有转过来，完全忘记了她的目的本来就是接近他，下意识就要拒绝，不过就算她记得，她也会这么做，因为物理实在是太可怕了。“这恐怕不行，教授，我……”她开始胡扯，“我没有申请学校的宿舍，还要找房子，所以可能没有时间。”

“哦？”他挑了挑眉，“如果你不介意的话，可以住我那儿，我很乐意为你提供帮助。”

说实话，她已经搞不清楚他到底是真的仅仅想要帮她还是看她不顺眼，她甚至开始怀疑他是不是看上她了，但是她暂时没有打算在这次任务中用那种方法……

“呃，不用，教授，我今天就能搞定。”

“那很好，我们明天见。”他朝她露出了一个胜利的微笑。

“……”


	2. 喜欢

差不多一个星期的时间，她都表现得很好，和一个用功努力的学生没有任何区别，他也一样，看起来完全是一名耐心而负责的老师。

事情出奇的顺利，她似乎根本没费什么功夫，就已经取得了他的信任，至少表面上是这样的。

但是和他呆在一起的时间越长，越有一种奇怪的感觉，第一次见到他的时候那种一闪而过的熟悉感，并没有在她有意无意的忽视下逐渐消散，反而愈演愈烈。

而且他好像很了解她，就像现在，她刚刚抬起手，他就把笔递了过来，头都没抬。“呃，谢谢。”她的目光落在他伸过来的手上，小心地接过那支笔，她不知道是因为他本来就擅长揣度别人的想法，还是有什么别的原因。

他没说话，只是笑了笑，然后继续在笔记本上写着什么，但是她却再也看不进任何东西。

窗户敞开着，太阳远远地挂在天边，傍晚的阳光依旧很好，斜斜地落在木地板上，又一步步爬上桌子，却在他的忙碌的手边戛然而止。

“你不应该一直盯着我，Natalie小姐，你应该看你的书。”他的声音悠悠地从一摞手稿后面传来，她勾起嘴角笑了笑：“我只是……”

一阵风吹过，挡在他们之间的那叠手稿飞了起来，然后散落在地上。

他没有忙着捡，而是先走到窗前，关上了窗户。等他回头时，就看见Natalie正蹲在地上，收拾那些手稿。他笑了笑，在她对面蹲下，朝她伸出手：“给我吧。”

她看了他一眼，把已经收拾了一半的手稿交到他手上，然后站了起来。她嘴角带着似有若无的微笑，看着他慢悠悠地蹲在那里，把散落一地的纸一张一张地捡起来，重新收成一摞。

“我以前是不是见过你？”这个问题已经在她脑海里徘徊了很久，从她第一眼见到他的时候，她就想问了。

他正捡起最后一张稿纸，闻言，手上的动作顿了一顿，又很快把它放到那一叠稿纸的顶端，站了起来。他站在她面前，盯着她看了半天，似乎有些惊讶：“为什么这么问？”

他们挨得很近，只隔着几厘米的距离，还有一叠收拾好的草稿纸。她眯起眼睛，目光从他拿着草稿的手一路往上，最后对上他棕色的眼睛，然后她笑着摇了摇头：“只是觉得你很熟悉。”

他也笑了，转身把草稿放在桌上：“没有。”然后坐回他的椅子上。

她没有再问，却也没有相信他的话。她的感觉向来很敏锐，这件事处处都透着蹊跷，若是放在从前，遇上这样事，不管是真是假，为了保险起见，她都会停止这个任务，但这次，她却像着了魔一般，无论如何都想要弄明白。

天很快黑了下来，月亮模模糊糊的，几乎看不见，可能明天要下雨。Natalie看了看手表，站起身，把手中的书还给Banner博士：“我差不多该回去了，教授。”

他漫不经心地点了点头，正想说声“明天见”，灯却忽然黑了。

她下意识地往腰间摸去，却忘了她根本没有带枪。于是她摸索着往回走，想要拿到她的包，却不小心踢到桌子，发出一声闷响。

“Nat？”Banner博士的声音响了起来，“你没事吧？”他听起来有些担心。

她摸到了她的包，掏出一把枪握在手里，背靠着墙，仔细分辨周围的声音，似乎并没有什么异样。

“只是停电了。”他好像在试图安抚她，走到窗前，往外看了看，“整栋大楼都停电了。你最好等会儿再走。别怕，很快就会好的。”

也许是她多虑了。她放下枪，靠着墙坐下，颇有些无语：“我不怕黑……”她一边把枪塞回包里，一边回答他。

他轻轻笑了一声：“但是也不喜欢，对吗？”

她确实不怎么喜欢。白天的时候，她知道她有她的工作，她的任务，她的目标，她该干什么，但是当夜幕降临，她一个人被笼罩在黑夜中，那些东西全部消失的时候，她经常会不由自主地开始思考一个问题，她到底是谁。但她从来没有想出过一个答案，所以她逐渐开始习惯性的避免黑夜，或者说，无所事事的黑夜。所以……“可以这么说吧。”她扯了扯嘴角，做出一个微笑，尽管根本没人看见。

整栋大楼都很安静，没有人惊慌，大概是对此习以为常，她也不急着走，索性懒懒地坐着。这个黑夜不一样，至少有一个人在她身边，她可以感受到他的存在，听到他的呼吸声，他几乎完全占据了她的大脑，让她无心去想别的事情。

“为什么是Nat？”她想起刚才他担心地叫她。

“嗯……下意识就脱口而出了。不可以吗？”

“没什么不可以的。”这感觉很奇怪，她其实有一点喜欢他这么叫她。

之后的很长一段时间，他们都没有再说话，这一次的黑暗似乎和以往不同，变得没有那么讨厌，她甚至开始享受这样宁静的时光。

不知道过了多久，她没有注意，大概是十分钟，或者十五分钟，灯亮了。

他皱了皱眉，伸手把她从地板上拉起来。

她歪着头，笑着握住了他的手。“那么，明天见，教授。”她松开他的手，拿起自己的包走出了办公室，留他一个人在原地站了许久。

第二天有些不同，他在上课的时候把她叫了出去，把一串钥匙交到她手中。

“这是我办公室的钥匙。下午有点事情要出去一趟，可能会晚点回来。”他说。

“哦。”她不明所以地点点头。

他看着她心不在焉的样子，脸上露出担忧的表情，叹了口气：“别偷懒，我回来检查你的作业。”

“知道了。”

她不知道他是怎么想的，居然就这样把钥匙交给了她。不过他确实回来的很晚，这些时间足够让她慢悠悠地把他所有东西翻了个遍，找到不少有用的资料，全部拍了照存在手机里。然后直到她百无聊赖地坐在那儿盯着他给她布置的作业时，他才出现在了门口。

她起身迎接他：“嘿，Banner教授。”

他诧异地看了她一眼：“我希望你的作业已经写完了。”

“哦，当然。”她心虚地笑笑，希望他不会这么快就要求检查。

“对了，这个给你。”他递给她一个袋子，打开，是一盒马卡龙。

他这是真的把她当成小孩子哄了？

她打开盒子，随手拿起一块放入口中，看着他走到窗前，脱下外套，随意地搭在椅子上。

甜味在嘴里丝丝弥漫开来，让人心情都变得愉悦。

没有人知道black widow其实最爱甜食，大概是小时候缺少了什么，长大后就要加倍的补回来，实际上连她自己也很少注意这一点，她从来没有跟任何人提起过，也从来不会特意给自己买这些甜点，虽然无伤大雅，但她潜意识里总觉得这不是什么好习惯，只是尝到甜甜的味道的时候，她上扬的嘴角却是怎么也藏不住的，就像现在这样。

他走上前，看着她，也笑了，伸出一只手揉了揉她的脑袋。不知道为什么，她没有躲开。他的动作很温柔，像揉一只怕生的小猫，以至于当他收回手的时候，她竟然差点忍不住想要蹭上去。

她抬起头看向他，正好对上他带着笑意的目光：“喜欢吗，Nat？”他问她。

她忽然愣住了。

原先准备好的，那些虚与委蛇的话，全都戛然而止。他就这样看着她，像冬日里的阳光，明媚而温暖，让她觉得暖洋洋的。

这一点也不像她。她的心跳变得有些杂乱，那只在冰天雪地中沉睡了数十年的小鹿忽然从窝里蹦蹦跳跳地跑了出来，把她的心踩的一团糟。

她早已不是不知世事的少女，她知道这代表着什么。她动心了。对她的目标。这绝对不是一件好事。她看着他，愣在那里，忽然有些不知所措，手脚都开始变得冰凉。而始作俑者却还好整以暇地抱着双手，靠在办公桌上。

Natalie知道，大事不妙了。

她闭上眼睛，向后退了半步，深吸一口气，强压下过快的心跳。

“时间不早了，我该回去了。”她把那盒马卡龙放在桌上，摆出一副疏离的模样，“谢谢你，教授。”然后走出了办公室。

他站在那里看着她，一言不发，也没有阻拦她，只是在她走出门的那一刻，他的目光慢慢黯淡下来。他怅然若失地叹了口气，拿起她留在桌上的那盒马卡龙，吃了一个。对他来说，那味道甜得有些发苦，他勉强咽了下去，然后把剩下的马卡龙扔进了垃圾桶。


	3. 任务

一整个晚上她都在反省自己，事情的发展实在超出她的预料。

她瞪着眼睛，坐在窗前，开着的电脑上是写了一半的任务报告：……性格温和，有责任心，但太过聪明，且看不清底细，不建议招募……

光标在“看不清底细”后面跳动，她盯着无边的黑夜，脑子里却什么都没有想，过了许久，还是把那几个字删掉了，然后关上了电脑。

关于那些莫名其妙的熟悉感，她现在不想知道了，也不想关心，她现在唯一的念头就是远离这个危险的人，越远越好。

第二天傍晚，等她反应过来的时候，她已经站在了Banner博士的办公室外。她看着紧闭的门，皱了皱眉。她本不应该走到这儿来的，到昨天为止，对他的观察已经结束了，所有的情报也已经收集好，现在要做的就是找个时间溜进他的实验室，拿到最后的资料，这个任务就完成了。

她对自己感到很生气，这么多年她都像一个精准的机器一样运转，鲜少有这样失控的时候，而最近这种事情却频繁发生。她恨恨地咬了咬牙，正打算转身走开，却听见身后传来一个声音：“进去吧，我给你泡杯茶。”

是Bruce Banner。她叹了口气，来都来了，现在走开反而突兀。无奈之下，她推开门走了进去，坐在窗前的椅子上，看向窗外。

她也不知道自己在想些什么，昨天晚上她突然就逃走了，她想他可能会觉得很奇怪，但却什么都没有问。

咕噜咕噜的水声从她身后传来。

“太阳下山了。”她看着窗外的夕阳，喃喃道。这句话好像在她心里徘徊了很久，现在看着殷红的晚霞，便不知不觉地从嘴里蹦了出来，这句话甫一出口，她自己也吓了一跳，转头看向他，也不知道他听见了没有。

他就站在她的身后，双手插在白大褂的口袋里，神色晦暗不明，只是盯着她，慢慢地走上前来。

“你说什么？”他问，声音低低地，有些沙哑。

他听见了。这其实不算是句奇怪的话，太阳是真的下山了，但她隐隐觉得这句话似乎很重要。“太阳下山了。”她重复道，带着连她自己都没有察觉到的温柔。

他走到她面前，她坐在窗前的长凳上，转过脸跟他说话，窗外是火红的夕阳，和她的头发一样耀眼，她的半张脸笼在阴影中，眼睛却散发出不同寻常的光。

他在她身边坐下，忍不住伸出手来，捧上她的脸颊。她没有移开脸，只是愣愣地看着他的脸慢慢靠近……她其实没有这样的打算，但当他轻轻贴上她的唇，她却发现自己一点也不抗拒，甚至有些享受，她闭上了眼睛。

他的唇很软，带着压抑的痛苦，有一种熟悉又陌生的感觉。这个吻很长，长到她快要喘不过气来，软软地扶着他的肩膀。但他却有些不依不饶，一只手扶着她的脑袋，一只手放在下方，搂上她的腰，然后慢慢伸进她的衣服里，像是有意识地，往她的小腹上摸去。细腻的肌肤上，突兀地出现一个疤痕。指尖触到伤疤，他的动作有一瞬间的停滞，然后手指开始颤抖。

伤疤上传来的触感让她心里一惊，这不对，一个女学生身上不应该有子弹贯穿留下的伤疤，她在做什么？

她正想要推开他，一抬头，忽然迎上他的目光。他的眼神晦暗不明，棕色的眼睛透出怜惜。他垂下眼睑，看着他覆盖在她的伤疤上的手：“疼吗？”他的声音带着蛊惑，她忽然有些迷糊。

伤口早已愈合，虽然看着有些骇人，却实在不是什么严重的伤，实际上因为直接被子弹贯穿，连血都没有流多少。但是，被他这样一问，她忽然感到有些委屈。从来没有人问过她疼不疼，就像从来没有人问过她愿不愿意，她只是一个没有灵魂的工具，所幸她也从不在意。

但他抚摸着那个疤痕，被他碰过的地方像火烧一样的难受，她的眼睛里渐渐泛起一层水雾，鬼使神差地放下了想要推开他的手，低低呜咽起来：“疼。”

他轻轻叹了口气，吻了吻她的眼睛。他的唇很软，带着温柔，克制又热烈。

她忽然觉得很冷，冷得全身都开始发抖，像置身于俄罗斯的黑夜里，天上没有月亮，也没有星星，北风夹杂着飞雪，打在人的身上，带走所有热量，而他就是雪地里唯一的篝火，她明明知道不能靠得太近，却还是忍不住要像飞蛾一样义无反顾地扑上去。

他轻轻搂着她，任由她颤抖地缩在他的怀里，低头再度吻上她的唇。

忽然，她的手机响了。

她吓了一跳，停下了动作，瞬间清醒过来。但他没有放开她。她眸中的水雾褪去了，眼神变得冰冷，直直地打量着他。手机响了几声，又安静了下来，她一把推开他，自顾自站了起来：“我还有事，先走了。”她甚至没有再看他一眼，拿起包走出了办公室。

他看着她的背影，眼中充满了莫名的情愫，直到她消失在走廊的尽头，他才低低地叹了口气，用双手捂住了自己的脸。

一直走到楼下，Natasha才打开了手机，是Clint打来的。大概知道她可能不太方便，他就没有再打来，而是发了条短信：下个月Laura生日，记得要来，带几瓶好酒。

她笑了笑，背靠在墙上，把手机放回口袋里。

太阳已经完全落了下去，但天还没有黑，灰蒙蒙的笼在云雾中，不一会儿竟然下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，细密的雨滴落在大理石的地砖上，吵得人心烦。

当初知晓劳拉的存在，她确实大吃一惊，为他感到害怕，他们这样的人，怎么能有软肋。这么多年，她看着他一点一点搭建出了现在的家，好像一点一点编制出一个梦境，美好，但是虚伪。她总是以一个局外人的眼光来看待这一切，像是知道他不过是逢场作戏，随时都会抛下平静的生活，回到战斗中去，直到他们的第一个孩子降生。

她实在有些无法理解，但实在感到了莫大的触动。Clint看着劳拉和孩子的眼神，满是爱意和希望，像是无声的誓言，守护着黑暗中唯一一缕光。

从那以后，她也开始慢慢接受了他们，接受了孩子温软的小手，接受了劳拉像一个母亲一样照顾她。

她忽然想，如果Clint可以有劳拉，为什么她不可以？她的脑海中恍然浮现出Bruce棕色的眼睛，她的手指不自觉地覆上自己的唇，他的温度似乎还残留在那里……

雨越下越大，冰冷的水珠落在她身侧。

她用力闭了闭眼睛，这怎么可能，他是她的目标，她接近他的心思本来就不单纯，最终也还是要离开，就算他真的爱上了她，他能接受她的欺骗，她所有的谎言吗？况且她和Clint完全不同，她根本不会去爱，她所有能给予的都不过是谎言，谎言说的太多，甚至她自己都不知道她还有没有真心。

不过就算她有真心，那又怎样，她终归还是要背叛他，拿到她要的东西，然后头也不回的离开。这是她的工作，她的目的，也是她的天性，她从来不会失败。

她已经暴露了，所以，不能再这样继续下去了。

索性任务就差最后一步了，那就在今晚吧，拿到东西，马上离开。


	4. 身份

月黑风高夜，杀人放火天。

当然，不出意外的话，她今晚不必杀人放火，只需要一点小小的非法入侵。

六个小时前还在课堂上假装好学生的女孩儿现在正穿着黑色的制服，带着一把手枪，穿梭在黑夜中。

午夜的实验室一个人都没有，只有安全出口的灯还在不知疲倦地闪烁着，发出幽幽的光。

她轻而易举的从窗户跃进大楼，像一只猎食的黑猫，漂亮又危险。

她无声地行走在空旷的走廊里，凭着之前在Bruce Banner的办公室里看到的资料找到了他的实验室。

她花了一点时间破译了门上的密码，小心地不触发任何警报，然后回头确认了一下周围，闪身进入实验室，轻轻关上了门。

月亮隐在乌云后面，一丝光亮也无，她站在入口处，背靠着门，眯起眼睛环顾四周。什么也看不清，于是她掏出了随身带着的手电，光线很弱，但足够让她开始她的搜寻。

实验室很大，一边是各式各样的科研仪器，一边是一排排的文件柜和桌子。她走过那些仪器，大多数她甚至都叫不出名字。

她的手指从桌子边缘抚过，想像有人在这里忙碌的样子，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

突然，那抹微笑完全显现，就停了下来，她停下了她的动作，眼神变得犀利，她缓缓转头，眯起眼睛，直视对面一排排隐藏在黑暗中的柜子。

下一秒，她就举起了枪，动作没什么改变，但枪口直指前方。“谁？”她的声音冰冷。

“是我。”

Bruce Banner。她不可置信地看着他平静地从黑暗中走出来。

她的身子晃了晃，仍旧举着枪，枪口分明瞄准了他的额头。她不知道该做什么，但她现在的脸色一定很难看，因为那个被她用枪指着的人居然无奈地举起双手，温柔地看着她，“别怕。”，他说。她皱了皱眉，明明被她拿枪指着，他却一点惊慌的神色都没有，反而还试图安抚她，好像她是一个无理取闹的小孩，拿着玩具枪威胁他要去公园玩。这让她觉得很不舒服。

她定了定神，忽然想起Fury交给她的任务说明，有一段特意被标记出来的话：目标可能具有危险性，不到万不得已不要采用暴力。

虽然只是可能，也没有明说，但她却不能冒这个险。倒不是因为她害怕自己不能全身而退，而是考虑到周围的建筑和平民，不到万不得已，她也不愿意开枪。

她想了想，从口袋里掏出一卷绳子，没有放下枪，示意他坐到一边的椅子上。

他举着双手照做了。明明是被威胁着，他却没有一丝不自在的感觉，甚至在她把他绑起来的时候，还好心的抬了抬双手，方便她打结。

这样也没什么不好，但他一点也不害怕的样子就是让她觉得很生气。他应该觉得害怕，应该对她欺骗了他感到气愤，或者失望，至少也该表现出一丝后悔，后悔他让她接近他。但是什么都没有。她用力地绑住了他的手，冷冷地哼了一声，希望在他平静的表情上看到一丝裂缝，但是她没有成功。在她做这一切的时候，他只是平静的，甚至可以说是近乎温柔地注视着她。

一阵挫败感卷上心头，随之而来的还有不可抑制的愤怒。难道他以为这样就会让她感到愧疚吗，还是在赌她会心软？怎么可能呢。

无论如何，任务是不会中止的。

她咬咬牙，转过身去，不再看他，继续她的任务，在一堆文件中翻找起来。实验室的文件简直像一个垃圾堆，好像从来就没有人来整理过，野蛮的摞在一起，也没有分类，她只能一份一份的看过去。

但是他显然不会装作视而不见。

“你是谁？”他平静的声音从她身后传来。

她停下动作，走到他面前，弯下腰，和他保持在同一高度，看着他的眼睛。今晚以后，她就再也看不到它们了。

她在心里忧伤地笑了笑，但是面上却丝毫没有显露出来，反而发出了一声冷笑：“这重要吗？”

但他没有回答。

她勾了勾嘴角，又转身走开了，回到那一堆乱七八糟的文件里去，直到她找到一个带着密码的保险柜。

这个密码锁有些特别，再加上一直有道目光落在她的身上，让她浑身不自在，所以在她试了好几次也没能解开密码之后，她颇有些恼怒地把它丢在一边。

她能感觉到她身后那个被绑的严严实实的教授笑了。

她深吸了一口气，抑制住想要一拳打在他脸上的冲动，冷静地转过身，看着他过于愉悦的脸，红唇轻启，冷冷吐出两个字：“密码。”

他似乎正等着这个时候：“告诉我你是谁。”

他说出这句话的时候，半张脸笼在阴影中，晦暗不明，全身的肌肉都有些紧绷，但脸上却没什么表情。她忽然有些猜不透他的意图。

她站在那儿打量着他，没有说话，他也颇有耐心地等着。

“Natasha Romanoff。”她最终妥协了，她其实并不很在意自己的名字，只是近乎幼稚地不想让他得到答案。

Natasha看见他的身体微微颤抖着，闭上了眼睛，双手紧紧握住了扶手，然后又松开。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他给了她一个忧伤的笑容，眼睛里是她看不懂的情绪：“密码是……”

她毫不犹豫地把那些她看不懂的东西抛之脑后，输入密码，打开了保险箱，可是里面什么都没有。

她猛地转头瞪着他，眼里满是怒火，但当她的目光触及到他棕色的眼睛时，那些怒火又不自觉地熄灭了。从刚刚起就笼罩在他身上的忧伤没有消失，但他还是微笑着看着她：“你没有问。”

她懊恼地站在原地，睁大了眼睛。她现在着实有些头痛，不仅是因为气的，还因为这里的文件比她想像的要多得多，而她所有的只是自己的一双眼睛和一个小小的手电筒。

Banner博士善解人意的声音又响了起来，带着淡淡的忧伤，似乎自从她说出她的名字之后，那层忧伤就一直存在着。“你再回答我一个问题，我就给你你要的东西，怎样？”他友善地向她伸出援手。

Natasha没有说话，于是他就当她是默许了。

“谁派你来的？”这就是他的问题。这倒是个好问题，至少比之前那个好，让她真正地开始犹豫。但是考虑到她这次的任务不止是偷取文件——现在甚至已经说不上“偷取”了——还有一项内容就是对他进行评估，也就是说评估是否有可能与他展开合作，或者直接招募他。而根据她目前提交的任务报告，她觉得这个答案多半是肯定的，那么提早告诉他或许也没什么不好的。

眨眼间，她就已经作出了决定：“神盾局。”

她的话音刚落，他就开口了：“在你右边第三个柜子里。”

她勾了勾嘴角，小心地打开了柜子，看见一份资料孤零零地躺在里面。

说实话，看到她打开了柜子，他其实有些高兴，那代表她也许还算信任他。

她随意翻了翻，检查了一下，那确实就是她要找的东西，但是……她皱了皱眉，啪的一声合上了手中的文件，关上柜子，走到他的面前。文件里有一些不对劲的地方，让她觉得很奇怪。

她靠在桌子上，看向他的眼睛，忽然有些恍惚。那双棕色的眼睛一直让她感到温暖，但今天又多了几分忧伤，让它们看上去更吸引人了。这双眼睛，她要记住这双眼睛，今晚以后，她就再也看不到它们了。

她笑着看着他，他也毫不畏惧地看着她。

她闭了闭眼睛，把刚才的画面刻在脑海里，然后直起身子，收回了脸上的微笑，换上她一贯冷漠的表情，手指敲着文件，毫不客气地问出了她的问题：“两个月前，你为什么突然终止了你的实验？”

“因为我发现这个实验太过危险。”他说。他的声音很轻柔，像是在安抚一只怕生的小兽。

“仅此而已？”她显然不太相信。事实上换作任何一个人都很难相信，一个坚持了这么多年的实验，刚刚有了一点进展，他怎么可能只是因为未知的危险性就直接完全终止？

但是他看着她的眼睛，回答道：“仅此而已。”她就不得不相信了。实际上这也不是她需要关心的问题，她的任务只是拿到资料，现在资料已经在她的手里，那么任务就算是完成了，至于那些蹊跷的地方，都不是她份内的事。

“好吧。”她随意地挥着手里的资料，转身向门口走去，“祝你好运，博士。”

她没有解开他的绳子，也没打算杀他灭口，神盾局似乎想要招揽他。等到明天早上有人来实验室，就会发现他了，不过他大概是没法睡个好觉了，她惋惜的想着，她自嘲地笑笑，手搭上了门把手。

“Nat。”他的声音突然从身后传来。

她的呼吸有一瞬间地停滞，停下了手上的动作，却没敢转过身去，只是等着他的下一句话。

她听见他颤抖的呼吸声，甚至能感觉到他几次张开了嘴。但是他再没说一句话。

于是她打开门，走了出去。


	5. 意外

“Bruce Banner，核物理学家，大学教授。情报显示他一直在研究伽马射线，试图复制当年的‘超级士兵血清’，我们暂且不知道他进行到了哪一步。他太聪明了，但血清是个危险的东西，不仅对他，对任何人都是。你的任务就是去他身边卧底，对他做个评估，顺便带回他的研究资料。”

“知道了，那你给我安排的卧底身份呢？”

“他的学生。”

“他的学生？”Natasha一脸不可置信。

“那是一所大学，Romanoff，你难道觉得你可以当个教授？”

“好吧。”比起教授，她确实只能当个学生。

“详细的任务说明一会儿发给你。”Fury局长坐在她的对面，向后靠在椅背上，摆出一副送客的架势。

“明白。”Natasha叹了口气，起身离开。在她打开门的时候，Fury的声音又在身后响了起来：“Natasha。”她回过头，用疑惑的眼神看着他。“别像上次一样把学校炸了。”他警告道。

Natasha勾起嘴角，挑了挑眉，没说话，转身走了。

之前Fury和她说的话，现在出现在她的脑海里。

他确实很聪明，她甚至怀疑他一开始就知道她的目的，但却一直没有阻止她，她想不通。还有一件让她想不通的事，她手上的这份实验记录显示在半个月前他的实验刚刚有了重要的进展，可他却忽然停止了。

身后的走廊溶在夜色中，一片静寂，他还是丝毫没有挣扎。

那个教授该不会是睡着了吧。Natasha勾起嘴角，一边想着，一边走出了大楼，枪别在腰间，实验记录塞在口袋里。

她在离大楼不远处的空地上停下了脚步。夜晚的天空乌云密布，层层地压下来，让人喘不过气，昏暗的路灯照着路旁低矮的灌木，横生出的枝桠在地上投下模糊的影子。

在她停下脚步的时候，那道模糊的影子轻轻摇了摇。

她听见有几道呼吸声变得急促，不禁笑到：“出来吧。”

五个和她一样身着黑衣的人从灌木后跳了出来。

是九头蛇的人。她看着他们的样子，心里便明白了。她眯起眼睛，一只手贴上腰间的枪。

但是事情变得有些不对。她突然感到有些无力，脑袋也开始变得昏昏沉沉的，她摇了摇头。

一道闪电划过天空，下雨了。

凉凉的雨水滴在脸上，倒让她清醒了一点：“你们想要什么？”她冷冷地问道，微微皱起了眉头。不知道为什么，她的头越来越沉，今天恐怕不能把他们怎么样了，最好速战速决，尽早脱身。

“当然是你手里的东西，我不知道这所学校里有什么，但能让神盾局派出黑寡妇的，一定不是什么简单的东西。”他笑了笑，“不过你若不给，也没关系，我们自己会去找，只要你不挡了我们的路。”

她全身的血液都冷了下来，她本打算一走了之，但现在看来不行了，Bruce还被她绑在实验室里，她若不阻止他们，他们一定会杀了他的。

她默默在心里叹了口气，咬了咬舌尖，好让自己保持清醒，然后露出了危险的笑容。

“送上门的人，我怎么能不要？”她一手搭上腰间的枪，眼神冰冷，缓步朝他们走去。

实验室里，被绑在椅子上的博士眼神空洞地盯着前方，不知道在想些什么。

雨水打在玻璃窗上，发出滴滴答答的声音。

忽然，他的脸色变得很难看，像是恍然想起什么似的。“糟了。”他喃喃道。

他咬了咬牙，扭动着双手，衣料摩擦的声音在大雨的掩盖下微不可察。

一道闪电划过天空，透过窗子照进实验室。

“哐”地一声，可怜的教授带着椅子一起倒在了地上，好在他终于够到了衣袖中的一把小刀。

随着闪电而来的是一声惊雷。

他耐心地用小刀割断了手腕上的绳索，站起身拍了拍身上的灰尘，看着手上的小刀，勾起了嘴角，“下次应该提醒她别忘了搜身。”他自言自语到，随手把小刀收进了口袋里。

又是一道闪电，紧接着一声响声，但这次不是雷声，而是枪声。

“该死。”他收起了嘴角的微笑，面色一瞬间变得苍白，握紧了拳头，向着枪声传来的地方跑去。

灌木丛旁边的空地上，路灯的光线愈显昏暗，隔着大雨茫茫的雾气，轻飘飘落在地上。

地上是四个失去知觉的黑衣人，和一个跪倒在血泊中的Natasha。

她的视线逐渐开始模糊。

子弹击中了她的右腿，她失去了支撑，跪倒在地上，但疼痛却让她的大脑还能保持运转。她想，她这个情况，大概是中了迷药，但是看九头蛇的人的反应，应该不是他们做的，那么是怎么回事？难道是……她想起那个被她绑在实验室里的教授。Bruce Banner。她想起他莫名其妙地出现，又毫不反抗地把文件交给了她，那份文件一定有问题！她看着站在她前方的人，他是最后一个了，其他人都已经倒在了地上，雨水和血水混在一起，浸湿了她的衣服，她不禁打了个冷颤。

五个人中的幸存者看她跪倒在地上，脸上露出欣喜的神情，但仍对她有几分忌惮，颤颤巍巍地举起了枪，枪口正对着她。

如果那份文件真的有问题，那Bruce Banner很有可能早就和九头蛇勾结。她还天真的以为他们会杀了他，才挡在这儿没能尽早脱身，但事情既然已经到了这个地步，就不能停下来了。但她一定要回去杀了他！她的枪里还剩最后一发子弹，但她不想现在就用掉，她想想把它留给Bruce Banner。

她看着对面的人，稳了稳身子，她的头越来越重，对面的人影也变得模模糊糊的。她在心里默默计算了一下，如果她没记错，他也只剩一发子弹了。

她的手悄悄摸上自己的小腿，那儿藏着一把短刀。她侧身挡住自己握着短刀的手，朝对面的人绽出一个笑容，神色轻松，眼神却让人不寒而栗。他举着枪的手开始颤抖起来，就是现在。

她飞快地拔出短刀，毫不犹豫地扎进自己的左手胳膊，然后身子向右偏。同时那个人也扣动了扳机，到底没能躲过去，子弹打在她左肩的肩胛骨上，直接穿透过去，留下一个鲜红的窟窿，血顺着胳膊滴到地上，和雨水汇合到一起。但她现在管不了这些，疼痛让她的头脑清醒了不少，再看向那人，也不像之前那样模糊了。

他扔掉了手中的枪，踉跄着往后退了一步。还没等他站稳，Natasha就冲了上去，抓住他的肩膀，用身体的重量把他放倒在地上，一刀扎进他的胸口。

她松了一口气，再也无力站起来，躺倒在了一堆尸体中间，闭上了眼睛。

她不知道睡了多久，当她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的是雪白的天花板，这样的颜色不知怎么让她觉得很安全，身体也像躺在一朵松软的云里，让人动也不想动。她舒服地闭上眼睛，把手伸进枕头下面，摸到了她的枪。这是她的老习惯了，睡觉的时候枕头底下永远藏着一把枪，不然就没法睡得安稳。其实大多数时候，即使有枪，她也是睡得不安稳的，因为她总是时刻处在危险之中，闭上眼睛，就不知道能不能再次睁开。但这回她实在是太累了，于是摸着枕头下的枪，又睡了过去。

疲倦的教授站在门边，看着她的动作，脸色苍白，目光空洞，不知道在想些什么。

大雨磅礴，豆大的雨点一颗颗砸在冰冷的地上，昏暗的路灯在雾气中只剩一圈小小的光晕，谁也照不亮谁，挣扎着闪了闪，索性灭了。地上躺着六个失去知觉的人，伤口中流出来的鲜血都快被大雨冲洗干净了。一道闪电划破平静的夜空，映出一张惨白的脸庞。

前一天夜里他赶到的时候，看到的便是这样一幅景象，和他记忆中的画面，夜夜折磨着他的噩梦如出一辙。

她就那样躺在冰冷的雨水中，面色惨白，毫无生机，像一个残破的木偶，鲜红的头发也在一瞬间失去了光泽。

他的面上血色尽失，呼吸几乎停止。

Bruce踉跄地向她跑去，摔倒在她的身边，张了张嘴，试了好几次，才喊出她的名字：“Natasha……”

当然没有回应。

他试探着伸出手去触碰那苍白的肌肤，想要摸到她的脉搏，手指因为害怕而剧烈地颤抖着。

终于摸到她微弱的脉搏以后，他才稍微松了一口气，躺在她身边，紧紧抱住了她。

雨越下越大，像是要洗净天地间的一切。


	6. 道歉

当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得浑身酸痛，头也异常沉重。

她努力眨了眨眼睛，大脑终于开始运转。她还记得那天晚上，下着大雨，她把匕首刺入敌人的胸膛，然后她就失去了意识，但是在此之前……没错！Bruce Banner，她想起来了，都是因为他！

但是她现在在哪儿？

她环顾四周，发现自己躺在一张柔软的床上，灰色的床单，雪白的墙壁和天花板，窗子上挂着米色的窗帘，挡不了多少光，但却让人觉得很温暖，窗帘一直垂到木地板上。

虽然是夏日，但她还是觉得有些冷，于是裹紧了身上的毯子。她挣扎着坐起身，肩膀上一阵疼痛袭来，她不由得发出了一声细小的呻吟。

“Shit。”她闭了闭眼睛，低低咒骂了一声，开始检查自己的伤口，这才发现自己的肩膀上缠着白色的绷带，显然已经被人包扎好了。

她愣了愣，抬起头来，这才看见这个房间的全貌。床头柜上摆着一盏样式简单的台灯，台灯旁边是一个卷绷带和一瓶酒精，旁边的地上有一个打开的急救箱，急救箱旁边散落着沾血的纱布和棉球，似乎那个帮她包扎伤口的人还没来得及收拾。

床的另一边是一个半开着的衣柜，里面挂着几件柔软的男式衬衫和T恤，还有两件实验室用的白大褂。

等等，白大褂？

她不可思议地皱起了眉头。

突然，门开了，一个声音响了起来：“你醒了。”

她本能般的摸出枕头下的手枪，顾不上身上的伤，猛地抬起头，枪口直指向门口的人，Banner教授。

“是你！”她怒视着他，仿佛下一秒就要扣动扳机。

“等等，别激动！”他立刻举起了双手，原先拿在手里的毛巾掉在了地上。他一脸哀怨：“你就是这么对待你的救命恩人的？”

“呵。”她冷笑一声，“救命恩人？我根本不需要你救，我已经看透了你的诡计，谁知道你救我是为了什么目的。”她的声音尖锐又嘶哑，像满是棱角的石头，打在人的身上，隐隐作痛。“我要杀了你！”她声嘶力竭地喊到，因为太过用力，手臂上裹着纱布的伤口渐渐渗出血来，她的头也越来越痛，眉头拧成一团，细密的汗珠从额头上渗出来。

“Natasha。”他举着双手，轻轻向前走了一小步，看着她的样子，皱了皱眉，眼里满是担忧。“把枪放下，听我解释。”他说。又来了，又来了，这种哄骗的语气，在办公室里也是，在实验室里也是，他总是这样，以为她会相信他。但实际上她不敢承认，她还是存了几分期许。

“你想说什么？”她深吸一口气，紧紧地盯着他，没有放下枪。

“我不是故意的。”他知道她的脾气，不再试图劝说她放下枪，“但这是我的错，对不起，我忘了我在那些资料上下过迷药，以防万一。”

虽然她很不愿意承认，但作为一个专业的间谍，她看得出他没有说谎。

“那些九头蛇的人呢？”她的声音比之前轻了些，不知道是因为他的话，还是因为她实在没有力气了。

“我不知道。”他简单地回答到，看着她越来越苍白的脸色，眉头皱的更深了。“你应该躺下来。”他又向前迈了一步。

她不做声，只是一动不动地盯着他。

“我知道神盾局为什么要那份实验资料，我知道你们是在控制潜在的危险，所以我才停止了实验，所以我才把那份资料交给你，资料上的迷药是我之前下的，只是为了防止它落入居心叵测的人手里，但是已经过了很长时间，交给你的时候我确实已经忘记了，也是因为时间过得久了，所以药效才没那么严重。”他看着她的眼睛，一字一句解释给她听，“相信我，我没什么好隐瞒的，那个实验对我不重要。”重要的是你。这句话藏在他的眼睛里，但她没有注意。

她没有说话，但眼睛却垂了下去，似乎是在思考他说的话。但他知道她这样就是已经相信他了。于是他大着胆子又向前走了一步，站在床边。

他小心翼翼地开口，生怕吓着她，好像面对的是一只张牙舞爪的小老虎：“你的伤口裂开了。我帮你重新包扎，好吗？”

她抬起眼睛看了他一眼，终于垂下了手臂，无力地靠在床头，任由他拆开手上的绷带。她低着头，目光沉沉，直盯着盖在身上的毯子，余光却一直注意着身边的人。

他包扎地很认真，手指在她的皮肤上跳动着，皮肤上传来的温度和触感让她觉得很舒服，甚至有些头晕眼花。这样的感觉一直持续到他的手指离开她的皮肤，给纱布打了一个结。失去那一点点温暖，她心里莫名地浮现出一股淡淡的失落。她没由来地哆嗦了一下，随之而来的是大脑中的一片茫然。

他看了她一眼，皱了皱眉，继续收拾散落在地上的东西。他捡起掉在地上的毛巾，放在床头柜上，很长一段时间都没有人说话。

“我想洗个澡。”她的声音从床上飘下来，打破了房间里粘稠的沉默。他把沾血的纱布扔进一个塑料袋里，放在一边。“不行。”他的声音轻轻的，淡淡的，却是不容置疑的语气。

她诧异地抬起头看向他。

“你的伤口还没愈合，而且昨天晚上淋了雨，有些发炎……”他走到床边，伸出一只手，想了想，试探地贴上她的额头。

而她只是盯着他的手，没有躲开。

他微微勾起了嘴角，不过片刻，便收回了手：“烧还没有退。”

他看着她一脸不可思议的表情，自己又伸出手探上自己的额头，她大概是惊讶自己居然还会发烧。

也难怪，她的身体向来很好，几乎从不生病，大大小小的伤也痊愈得很快，这次也一样，如果不是伤口淋了雨。她早已忘了发烧是什么感觉。

“所以你现在还不能洗澡。”Bruce总结到。

“好吧。”她认命地放下手，缩进毯子里。

等等，她突然想起了什么，昨天晚上……昨天晚上下着大雨，那么就意味着……

她的脸色变了变，猛地掀起盖在身上的毯子，谢天谢地，她穿了衣服，唯一的问题是，那不是她的衣服。她瞪向Bruce。

一抹绯红从他的脖子爬上脸颊，看着令人颇为满意：“你的衣服全都湿了。”他急忙解释道，“我保证，我什么都没看见，只是……”他的声音越来越轻，最后默默地低下了头，耳朵红得像是能滴出血来。

算了，这不重要。不过原来他也有这种不知所措的模样，她的嘴角勾起一抹微笑，先前的愤怒、诧异、懊恼，种种乱七八糟的情绪都莫名其妙地一扫而空。“我的手机在哪儿？”她问他。

他猛地抬起头来，看到她的目光，又慢慢低了下去：“不知道，我没有看见。”

她不觉得他在撒谎，因为那没必要，那么大概就是昨夜打斗的时候不小心弄丢了，大概是找不回来了，那么联系总部或是Clint就稍微麻烦了一点。

她低下头揉了揉太阳穴，他们如果得不到消息，说不定会以为她失踪了，那事情就麻烦了，他们一定会来找她，然后发现她干的蠢事儿……她不想看见Clint发现她躺在一个男人的床上却没有杀了他的时候的表情。这个男人……Bruce Banner……她想起停电的那个夜晚，想起黄昏时分的那个吻。她的头更痛了。

“你要再休息一会儿吗？”身旁传来的声音打断了她的思考，可怜的教授终于抬起了头，然而脸上的红晕还没有消退。

她的手按在自己的太阳穴上，抬头看向他。她的心里有些烦躁，虽然这事儿有他一半责任，但他好歹救了她一命，不然她一个人晕在雨里，指不定九头蛇的人还会再次出现，只是……她以为那是最后一次见面了，却没想到会变成这样。她身上的伤一时半会儿还好不了，手机又丢了，她也不好意思开口借他的电脑传他的资料……更何况她现在还在他的家里，躺在他的床上，穿着他的衣服！总归是牵扯不清了。

“好啊，为什么不呢？”无名火从心里窜出来，她现在只希望眼前的人能立刻消失。

面前的人看起来有些生气，但他明明什么也没做啊？尽管感到奇怪，Bruce还是应了一声，退出了房间，关上门。

她看着紧闭的房门，愤愤地哼了一声，闭上了眼睛。


	7. 留下

伤口上了药，有一阵没一阵的痛着，她也不甚在意，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

但她没有睡很久，因为当她醒来的时候，天还亮着。她小心翼翼地爬下床，一跳一跳走到窗前，把窗帘拉开一条缝。快到傍晚了，太阳懒懒地挂在天边，沿着既定的轨道向西漫步，橙红色的阳光没什么阻碍，直直透过窗户，照进屋里。骤然明亮的光线让她感到有些不适应，于是她眯起了眼睛，往下看去。外面是几棵枝叶繁茂的小树，扎根在街边，路上没什么行人，倒是有几只猫懒洋洋地趴在围墙上。

她放下窗帘，扶着墙走到门边，停在一面镜子前面。她的头发乱糟糟的散落在肩上，大概是因为发烧的缘故，嘴唇没有什么血色，两颊上却泛着不自然的红晕。他还没有大胆到脱掉她的内衣，只是脱掉了她湿透了的黑色夜行衣，然后给她套上了一件他的T恤。白色的T恤很柔软，上面印着奇怪的图案和她看不懂的物理公式，松松垮垮地穿在她的身上，长度堪堪盖过大腿。她缓慢地低下头，她的左腿上有几块淤青，右腿上缠着白色的绷带，他包扎得很仔细，比以前她自己胡乱处理的伤口不知道好了多少。她皱了皱眉，又抬起头来，看着镜子里自己的眼睛。

那双绿色的眼睛像宝石一样完美，从来不会泄露半点情绪，但她现在却明明白白，清清楚楚地在自己的眼睛里看到了不知所措。

她不知道接下来该怎么办，不知道该如何面对门外的人。她害怕她的眼睛会泄露哪怕一点点隐秘的心思，那微不足道的喜欢。这是她从来没有经历过的东西，她知道该怎么勾引一个目标，让他相信她爱上了他，让他心甘情愿地一步一步踏进她一早就布置好的陷阱。但对于她自己，她却不知道该怎么办了。她从来没有想过自己会喜欢上一个人，那些旖旎的念头，懵懂的憧憬，美好的爱恋，都随着她极为短暂的少女时代一起，掩埋在了俄罗斯纷飞的大雪中。

半晌，她轻轻叹了一口气，转身打开了房门。

算了，顺其自然吧。

厨房里传来咕噜咕噜的声音，傍晚的阳光更加醒目，洒在厨房的台子上，大理石的台子上放着一块砧板，砧板上是切成块的胡萝卜和土豆。Banner博士拿着勺子，慢慢搅拌着锅里的咖喱，搅了一会儿，又转身把土豆和胡萝卜扔了进去，盖上了锅盖。

他转身走出厨房，想给自己倒杯水，却忽然站住了。

Natasha不知什么时候从房间里走了出来。她穿着他的衣服，衣摆堪堪盖过大腿，光着脚站在他面前，红色的卷发松散地披在肩上，人畜无害的模样，不像是个危险的刺客，倒像是个普普通通的女孩儿，让他想起春日里新长出的，一揉就碎的玫瑰花嫩芽，说不出的柔软。

他有一瞬间的失神，等他反应过来的时候，她已经在餐桌旁坐了下来，衣摆随着她的动作往上缩了几厘米，他的脸红了红，移开目光，轻轻咳了一声。

“谢谢你。”她说。

他有些不自在的搓了搓手：“你不用谢我。毕竟……这也是我的错。”

“也对。”她笑了笑，“那你要对我负责，把我治好。”

他看着她的眼睛，一时分不清这是玩笑还是她习惯性的调情。其实是什么都好。“当然。”他笑着回答她，给自己倒了杯水，顺便也倒了一杯递给她。“前提是你得留下来。”这句话说出口，他莫名感到心虚，目光闪了闪。

“好啊。”她接过那杯水，笑着说到。

他也笑了。

之后是很长一段时间的沉默，他们两个人自顾自喝着水，谁也不知道该说些什么。

过了一会儿，厨房里响起了咕噜咕噜的声音，她看了他一眼，他恍然想起什么似的，放下杯子跑进了厨房。

不一会儿，他端着两盘咖喱走了出来。“吃点东西吧。”他把一盘咖喱放在她面前。

咖喱的香味飘进她的鼻子，她这才感觉到自己有多饿。

他在她的对面坐下来，一边看着她狼吞虎咽地吃着盘子里的东西，一边慢条斯理地拿起勺子。

“我睡了多久？”她咽下最后一口咖喱，喝了口水，然后问他。

“也没有多久，从昨天晚上到今天中午。”他说，“你恢复得很快。”

她若有所思地点了点头。

“但是痊愈还要一段时间。”他接着说，“学校那边，不知道你是要办休学还是退学，所以先帮你请了半个月的假。”

这些事情其实用不着她自己处理，自然有分管这类事项的特工会去解决，他们甚至还会很乐意，但她也懒得解释，只是淡淡应了一声。

他吃完了自己的那份咖喱，开始收拾餐桌，她站起身想要帮忙，却看见了他不赞成的目光，于是她只好到沙发上坐着。

她百无聊赖地拨弄着自己的头发，一边想着该怎么把任务报告发给Fury，顺便告诉他她要休个假。

她正想着，他又忽然出现在她的面前，递给她几片不知道名字的药，还有一杯水。

她皱着眉头，用疑问的眼光看着他。

“把药吃了。”他说，自己端了一杯茶，在她身边坐下。

“我不用吃药。”她的目光跟随着他的动作。

他看了她一眼，又伸出手，想要摸一摸她的额头，她下意识地往后缩了缩。

他的脸上有一闪而过的失落，很快被温柔的微笑所取代，但是她能看见。

他掩饰的微笑在她看来有些碍眼，于是她向前倾了倾身子，额头贴上他的手心。

他有些惊讶，但那微笑却如她所愿，变得真实。他很快收回了手：“如果你想要我治好你，你就必须听我的话。”

听见这句话，她不满地哼了一声，“好吧。”她看着手里的药，狠了狠心，一把塞进嘴里，然后喝了一大口水，一起吞了下去。“吃完了。”她摊开手给他看。

他笑着把手里的杯子放在茶几上，又转身从另一边拿出一个温度计递给她：“五分钟。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，接过温度计含在嘴里，向后靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

她在心里默默数着时间，等她数到四分十一秒的时候，她忽然感到肩膀上一重。

“喂？”她不敢动弹，轻轻喊了几声。

但是没有回应。

她睁开眼，往身旁看去，他的头靠在她的肩膀上，看样子是睡着了，温热的呼吸喷在她的手臂上，痒痒的，没过多久，轻轻的鼾声从她身侧响了起来。

他大概忙着照顾她，一直都没睡。她转头看向靠在她肩膀上的人，目光慢慢变的柔和。

她欠他良多，她想留下来，久一点儿，但是她这样的人，本来不配拥有任何东西，但她至少要把欠他的东西都还给他，然后才能离开，这是她唯一能做的。

她侧了侧身子，扶着他躺倒在沙发上，鼾声减轻了一些，若有若无。她环顾四周，拿起搭在椅子上的毯子盖在他的身上，目光扫过茶几上的笔记本电脑的时候顿了顿。

得给Clint和Fury发条消息，阻止他们来找她。

她看了他一眼，把温度计从嘴里抽了出来，随手扔在茶几上，然后跪坐在茶几旁边，打开了电脑。

她绕过密码进入系统，隐藏了IP地址，给Clint发了一条消息，告诉他不用担心，顺便让他转告Fury她需要休个假，然后附上了任务报告。

她以前也不是没有这么干过，在一个安全屋里躲起来，自己背负身上的血债。

但这一次不一样，这一次，她只是想理清自己的心。

按下回车键，她长长地吁了一口气，然后删除了日志，关上电脑，一丝不差地放在原来的位置上。

“你可以直接问我。”Bruce的声音从她身后传来。

她僵在了原地：“你什么时候醒的？”

“你从我身边走开的时候。”他说。他的声音冷冷的，没有什么感情，却让她感到害怕。

她咬了咬下唇，慢慢站了起来，转过身。他已经从沙发上坐了起来，毯子滑落在一边，她不敢看他的眼睛。

“对不起。”她着急地解释道“我只是……我隐藏了地址，我只是发个消息，不然他们一定会来找我……”她的声音越来越轻，渐渐低下头去。她有些害怕，她想他可能生气了，所以索性乖乖认错：“我错了。”

看到她的样子，他放软了语气：“我没有在责怪你。我不会介意的，只要你开口。”他叹了口气，“我只是希望你可以相信我。”

“我相信你。”她猛地抬起头，下意识地脱口而出。

他笑了，但没有说话。她的心里依旧忐忑不安。

“体温？”过了一会儿，他突然问道。

“啊？”话题转的太快，她有点没反应过来，“我……没看。”

他笑着叹了口气，一副“我就知道是这样”的表情，弯腰拿起她随手扔在茶几上的温度计：“那就再来一次。”

Natasha：“.…..”


	8. 认错

Natasha的确恢复得很快，第二天下午她的烧就退了，身上的伤口也逐渐愈合，于是在她的“据理力争”之下，Bruce终于答应让她洗个澡。

她站在浴室里，小心地脱下黏在身上的内衣，被雨水汗水和血水一起浸泡过的衣物已经风干了，散发着一股不可名状的气味，她的头发也好不到那里去，乱七八糟地纠缠在一起。

她嫌弃地把衣服扔在地上，打开花洒。浴室瞬间被温暖的水蒸气填满，热水淋在她的身上，她发出一声舒服的喟叹。

她小心地避开伤口，把自己清理干净，然后拿起放在一旁的毛巾把自己裹起来，那是Bruce为她准备的。她停在镜子前面，看了看，很好，伤口没有任何问题，大概再过一个星期就能好得差不多了。

她转头看了看一旁放着的，依旧是Bruce为她准备的衣服。一件柔软的白衬衫和他的一条短睡裤。她叹了口气，虽然她还挺喜欢他的衣服，但一直这样也不行，她总得回自己的住处一趟，不止是那些衣服，还有她的电脑，她的武器，甚至还有一些神盾局的机密文件……但是Bruce多半不会同意让她就这样出去。如果他能替她去一趟当然最好，可问题是一个特工的住处绝对不是那么好进的，她为了以防万一，也为了自己能睡得安稳，不知道做了多少布置，就算她仔细地给他讲解，他也不可能全都搞定。况且先前的那些九头蛇，既然他们能找上她，难保不会找到她的住处，万一他们真的找到了，那事情就麻烦了。所以她必须回去一趟，而且最好尽快。

“Natasha？”他的声音从浴室门外传来，打断了她的思绪，“你没事吧？”她在浴室里呆的时间太久了些，他不免有些担心。

“没事。”她回答道，“我很快就好。”

她把毛巾扔在一边，穿上他的衣服，又看了看镜子里的自己，笑着叹了口气。她想她大概又要做一件让他生气的事了。

浴室的门打开了，Bruce看着Natasha从里面走了出来，头发湿漉漉的披在肩上，穿着他的衣服，浑身上下都散发着他的沐浴露的味道，这让他有一种错觉，好像她是属于他的……他的心狠狠地一跳。

“嗯？”感觉到他的目光，Natasha不明所以地看向他。

他抬起拳头放在嘴边，慌乱地移开目光，咳了两声：“我一会儿要去一趟学校，临时有点事。”

她心里一动，面上却淡淡的，一边拿毛巾擦着头发，一边回应他：“哦。”

“晚上回来再帮你换药。”他看着她专心致志擦头发的样子，无奈地笑了笑，“你自己小心。”

“哦。”在他出门的时候，她终于放下手里的毛巾，笑着跟他挥了挥手告别。这种感觉真奇怪，好像她是一位送丈夫出门上班的妻子……天哪，她怎么会有这样的想法，就算将来把他拐到手，也应该是她出门才对，不对，这都是什么乱七八糟的！她粗暴的甩甩脑袋，赶走了那些莫名其妙的想法，走回浴室把毛巾挂在架子上，然后看了看窗外。

直到她看见Bruce的身影消失在视野里，她才从窗边走开。

她拿上她的枪和摆在门边柜子上的备用钥匙，离开了屋子。

她从窗户爬进她租来的小房间，很好，她的屋子还和原来一模一样，没有人进来过，没有任何事情发生。

于是她放心地关上了窗户，走进去，拆掉了所以以防万一的布置。然后她从床底下拽出一个黑色的背包，里面是她的衣服，武器和一些日常用品。她脱下身上穿着的Bruce的衣服和裤子，扔在床上，然后从背包里找出一套内衣裤，一件黑色的运动背心和一条深色的牛仔裤。她很快穿上了这些衣服，然后把换下的衣服丢进包里。

她整理好头发，套上搭在床边椅子上的一件外套，最后看了看房间，确定没有什么东西落下，背上背包，又从窗户爬了出去。

她的速度很快，在这儿不过停留了十几分钟，可是来回路上的人时间却不短。因为她没有车，也没带钱，所以这意味着她只能靠自己，虽然这段路不长，但她腿上的伤还没有痊愈，是以花了她不少时间，等到回到Bruce家门外的时候，已经快到黄昏。

她没有想到自己会花这么久的时间，如果Bruce已经回来，发现她不见了，她不敢想象会发生什么。于是她站在门前犹疑了一会儿，靠着墙，把身体的重量都放在没受伤的那条腿上——她腿上的伤口钝钝的痛着，她不确定它是不是在爬窗的时候裂开了。

着优柔寡断，瞻前顾后的样子实在有些不像她，她摇了摇头，终于拿出备用钥匙，打开了门。

“我以为你走了。”迎接她的是Bruce冷冷的声音，他已经回来了。

“我……我只是去拿些东西。”她尴尬地笑笑，但他没再说话，只是沉默地走到沙发上坐下，低着头，双手捂住自己的脸，不再看她。

Natasha尴尬的笑容僵在嘴角。她料到了他会生气，但她没想到他会是这样的反应，他的眼睛里不止有愤怒，还有失望，伤心，甚至还有些……崩溃？

她小心翼翼地走过去，蹲在他的身边，轻轻把一只手放在他的肩膀上。他抬起头看着她。“对不起。”她说，“我说过我会留下来，你也要相信我啊。”她说。

他的眼睛里闪过莫名的情愫，但是依旧没有说话。

她叹了口气，目光黯淡下去，挫败地低下了头。

下一刻，她的脸就被一双手抬了起来，一个温热的东西贴上了她的嘴唇。她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，呼吸有一瞬间的停滞。他像发泄一般吻着她，一只手粗暴地扶上她的后脑，好让她靠得更近，却不小心碰到她肩膀上的伤。听见她的吸气声，他瞬间清醒过来，放开了她。“对不起。”他的眼睛落在她的肩膀上，满是慌乱和无措。

她看着他的眼睛，微笑着摇了摇头。让他意外的是，她重新吻上了他的唇，手指抓着他的衣领，微微蜷曲着，他们的唇贴在一起，她看着他，慢慢眨了眨眼，眼皮微微颤抖着，睫毛划过一道美丽的弧线，像一只翩飞的蝴蝶，然后，她慢慢闭上了双眼。

他的手贴上她的脸颊，温柔地摩挲着，她僵硬地松开了抓着他衣领的手，环上他的脖子。

她能感觉到他贴着她的唇，绽出一个微笑，然后加深了这个吻。

直到她快要喘不过气来的时候，他才放开了她，他们的额头贴在一起，他闭着眼睛，手指轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。她大口大口地喘着气，看着他：“我以为你还在生我的气。”

“我是在生你的气。”他终于睁开眼睛，把她的一缕头发别在耳后，又吻了吻她的唇。“但是我又有什么办法呢。”他总是拿她没有办法，不管什么时候，不管是什么事。

闻言，她笑了笑，颇为抱歉而又无奈地看着他，一副“我也不想这样”的表情：“对不起。”她好像明白了什么是“有恃无恐”。

他轻轻叹了口气，紧紧抱住了她，脸埋进她的颈窝，全身都在微微颤抖。

Natasha僵硬地抬起手，轻轻落在他的背上。

“别离开我。”他的声音在她耳边响起，像一声叹息。

她的心猛地一跳，目光瞬间柔和下来。她不知道他为什么会这样，他抱得这样紧，好像她是他生命中唯一的一缕光芒，勒得她的骨头都有些生疼，但她却一点也不想推开他。她迟疑地抬起手，轻轻拍了拍他的背：“好。”

“但你最好先放开我。”她迟疑道，“我的伤口可能裂开了。”

毫无疑问，她最终还是被Bruce好好数落了一番，他一边帮她换药，一边絮絮叨叨地教训她不该先斩后奏，不该翻窗……Natasha靠在椅子上，眯着眼睛，半睡半醒地听着他说话，最后他用纱布狠狠的打了个结，突如其来的疼痛把她的瞌睡全赶走了。“喂！”她抱怨道，“我以为你已经原谅我了。”

他白了她一眼，收拾好东西走开了，落下一句话：“别以为一个吻就够了。”

Natasha发誓她看见他偷偷笑了。


	9. 生日

在Natasha偷偷跑出去，然后无耻地用一个吻平息了Bruce的怒火以后，她觉得有什么东西开始改变了。

一开始，他只是她的任务，在她一边喝着咖啡一边漫不经心地浏览关于Bruce Banner博士的介绍时，她怎么也想不到事情会变成今天这个样子。

然而现在，当她仔细回忆事情的经过时，她才发现，她对他，根本就是一见钟情，所以她才放任他一步一步的靠近，直到完全闯入她的心。从她见到他的第一面起，那些虚无的文字变得具象，开始有了温度，阳光洒下来，在他落了粉笔灰的白大褂上，在他眼镜后面那双棕色的眼睛里……那一刻，目成心许，一眼万年，只是她自己不知道。

然而当她终于意识到这一点之后，她却感到更加迷茫。

“Nat？”Bruce的声音从门外传来，打断了她的思绪。她有提起过要把他的房间还给他，说她可以睡沙发，但他没有同意，所以她依旧占据着他的房间。她其实也不是真心地想换，她喜欢这个房间里充斥着的他的气息。

她打开房门：“嗯？”

他手里拿着一瓶红酒，站在餐桌前，冲她笑笑：“吃晚饭了。”

她走到餐桌前坐下，看着他倒了两杯红酒，一杯放到她面前。

这顿晚餐有些丰盛，像是为了庆祝什么。“今天……是你的生日？”想到她之前看过的资料，她握着手里的叉子，有些迟疑地开口道。

他嚼着嘴里的食物，看似漫不经心地点了点头。

她心下了然。“生日快乐。”她笑着对他说，但她又觉得自己什么都没有准备，总觉得有些过意不去。

她盯着红酒杯，想了想，又开口道：“你……想要什么礼物吗？”

闻言，他放下手里的叉子，抬起头含笑打量着她。她一直都知道他的生日，但是从未想过她会在他生日那天坐在他的对面，于是理所当然地没有准备礼物，现在这个时候再问他想要什么礼物，确实有些失礼，她有些尴尬地笑笑，避开他的目光。他看着她垂下眼眸，呆呆地盯着红酒杯，仿佛很紧张他的回答。

他挑了挑眉，身子向前倾，看着她难得温和的脸庞，开玩笑道：“我想要什么都可以吗？”

她猝然抬头，对上他的目光。他棕色的眼睛像一片幽深的沼泽，一旦不小心跌落进去，就再难爬出来。

“只要我给的起。”她说的真诚。他毕竟也算是救了她的命，提什么，都不算是过分的要求。

他笑了笑，大概觉得她有些天真，就这样随便答应。他看着她：“你这样问我，我一时半会儿也说不出来。”他歪了歪头，装作为难的样子，“等我想好了再告诉你，好吗？”

他这样说，好像她会一直呆在这儿，但其实不是的，她总归是要离开，一旦离开，可能就永远不会再见到他了。她这几天一直都在想这件事，她的伤已经好得差不多了，离开，也是必然。她想提醒他，那你要快些想，晚了，我可就走了，但是话到嘴边，却哽住了。他棕色的眼睛里闪烁着细小的光芒，带着期许，直直撞进她的心里，她忽然不忍心打破这个美好而虚幻的梦境。

“好。”她点了点头。

他的厨艺很好，Natasha吃完了盘子里所有的东西，喝完了杯子里的酒，在他要来收拾餐桌的时候把他赶到了沙发上，她实在不好意思白吃白喝。

她把所有盘子和碗都放进洗碗机里，又把剩下的红酒放进柜子里，擦干净了桌子，然后向客厅走去。

他靠在沙发旁，打开电视，随便调了一个频道。电视正好在放一部电影，《彗星来的那一夜》，主角们正决定走出房门，到对面的别墅去看看。

她走到他身边坐下，他递给她一个马克杯，杯子里是冒着热气的红茶，加了一勺樱桃果酱，酸酸甜甜的，是她喜欢的味道。

他们就这样安静地坐着，一起看一部电影，没有人说话。

快要结局的时候，女主角独自一个人走出了屋子，若有所思地看着天空中划过的彗星……他忽然起身拿起遥控器，关掉了电视。她转过头，有些诧异地看着他，但是没有说话。

“不想看了。”他朝她笑笑，靠在沙发上。

她转过头去，喝着杯子里的茶，他们就这样安静的坐了很久，很久，久到她都觉得有些困了。

“Natasha。”Bruce突然轻轻地唤道。

“啊？”她本来有些迷迷糊糊的，听到他叫她，瞬间清醒了，猛地转过头。

看到她的样子，他笑了笑，从茶几上拿起一个小盒子：“这个给你。”他把盒子递给她。

她疑惑地打开盒子，里面是一条银色的项链，吊坠的部分做成一个圆环，倒有些像戒指的形状，底端嵌着一颗深绿色的宝石，宝石周围零星点缀着碎钻。

她的心跳忽然漏了一拍，面上却装作不动声色的样子，拿起项链端详着：“这是什么？”

他把空了的盒子放回茶几上：“送给你的。”

“为什么？”今天明明是他的生日不是吗，她实在不能理解，“为什么送我这个？”

“没有为什么。”他的回答有些出乎她的意料，“看着好看，就买了。”他拿过她手中的项链，摩挲着那颗绿宝石，“就当给你的生日礼物吧。”

他简直莫名其妙，她张开嘴想要反驳他，说我的生日早就过了，但他却忽然贴了上来，双手环上她的脖子，为她戴上了项链。

他收回了一只手，另一只手顺着项链一直从她的颈后抚到身前，拿起了那枚绿宝石，端详了一会儿，把它轻轻放在她的锁骨中间。

“戴着它，好吗？”他的手覆上她的脸颊，满意地看着她，绿宝石在灯光下反射出奇异的光芒，像极了她的眼睛。

她忽然忘记了自己刚刚想要说什么。不得不说，虽然是个物理学博士，他的眼光确实不错，这条项链，从颜色到款式，甚至是链子的长度，都是她喜欢的样子，一分不差。

既然如此，戴着就戴着吧，反正她也不亏。

她无可救药地看着他，歪了歪头，轻轻靠着他的手：“好。”

她的目光温柔，像有繁星落入一池春水，漾起层层碧波。

她也曾想过，如果她没有变成别人手里的一把刀，一个刺客，又会是什么样的，大概会跟所有平常的女孩儿一样，嫁给一个自己喜欢的人，手里沾着的大概不会是淋漓的鲜血，而是洗涤剂的芬芳。

不过这都是很久很久以前的事情了，她早就不再会有这种近乎天真的想法，但是现在，他就在她的面前，温热的掌心贴着她的脸，柔软的目光落在她的心上，她忽然又有了这个想法。即使那些平淡安逸的生活还是离她很远，远到这辈子都不可能到达，但是至少他在这里，她想要的人已经找到了，那么她想要的安逸，是不是也值得再努力一下？

她笑了起来，伸手搂住了他的脖子，两只手臂搭在他的肩膀上：“那你呢，你想要什么？”

她陡然向前倾来，他的手就顺势落在了她的背上。他看着她，觉得喉咙有些干，张了张嘴想要说些什么，却发不出任何声音。

她却没有耐心再等下去。她勾起嘴角，伸出一只手覆上他的脸颊，轻轻落下一个吻，不过短短一瞬。他眯起眼睛，目光落在她的唇上，然后看向她的眼睛。她的眼睛里是毫不掩饰地笑意，那是他最喜欢看到的东西。他吻了吻她的眼睛。

她轻轻推开他：“如果你想要什么，你就得说出来。”

“我想要……”他没有说完，就抬起手扣住她的后脑，吻上了她的唇。她被他吻得几乎快要喘不过气来，向后倒在了沙发上，他伏在她的身上，一只手撑在她的脸旁，一只手垫在她的脑后。

在他离开她的唇，一路吻到她的脖子时，她有些不满地提醒他，“你想要什么？”虽然她很喜欢他的吻，但她更想要亲耳听他说出那句话。

他的吻落在了她的锁骨上，湿湿热热的，紧挨着冰凉的宝石项链，冷热交织在一起，她不由得哆嗦了一下。

他笑了笑，抬起头来看着她。他目光温柔，带着情欲，仿佛要把她吞噬进去：“什么都可以吗？”他的声音有些沙哑，像是有一根羽毛在她的心上轻轻撩拨。

她微微抬起头，红唇轻启，贴上他的耳朵：“当然。”她温热的呼吸落在他的耳朵上，“只要你说。”她舔了舔他的耳垂，像是一种鼓励。

“我想要你。”他说，理智的那根弦瞬间崩断了。

她抬手覆上他的脸，把他推开一点距离，好让她看着她的眼睛。恍然被她推开，他棕色的眼睛变得有些不知所措，像一个做错了事的小男孩，怯怯地等待着她的答案。

真可爱。她想。

“如你所愿。”她说。她的声音很轻很轻，风一吹就会消散，但是她知道他听见了，因为她看见他的表情陡然明媚了起来。她忍不住笑了，搂着他的脖子，把他拉下来，咬上了他的唇。


	10. 礼物

他贴着她的唇，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，毫无顾忌地伸出舌头，撬开了她的牙关，像是要把她吞噬。她的大脑一片空白，本能的回应着他的吻，直到他的一只手小心地探进她的衣服里，沿着脊背一路向上抚摸着，被他抚过的地方顿时变得炙热。她有些难受得弓起身子，低低地吸了一口气。

他短暂地离开了她的唇，让他们同时喘了口气，然后继续他的动作。她的唇对他来说像是毒品，是一旦沾染上就戒不掉的瘾。他吮吸着她的唇，一只手搂着她的背，一只手抚上她小腹上的伤疤，但是这一次没有停留太久，就继续往上。她的衣服被他掀起来一半，隐隐约约露出内衣上黑色的蕾丝。

而他的吻却一路往下，掠过她的下巴，脖子，落在她的锁骨上，她的手指插进他的发间。她抬起他的头，又吻上他的唇。

她抬起双手，示意他帮她脱掉碍事的衣服，但他没有动：“Natasha，你确定吗？”他眯起眼睛看着她，像是看着世间最美好的东西。

她看着他的眼睛，笑了：“当然。”她缓慢而又坚定地搂住他的腰，额头靠在他的肩膀上，微微转头，温热的唇贴在他的脖子上，是微笑的形状：“带我去你的床上。”

他轻笑一声，握住了她的手：“遵命。”他深吸一口气，把她从沙发上抱了起来，向卧室走去。

她一路微笑着，抱住他的腰，像一只黏人又不安分的猫，不断地在他的脸上，脖子上落下细密的吻。而他也时不时停下来，捉住她的唇。

他把她轻轻地放在床的中央，她马上坐了起来，脱掉了身上的T恤和牛仔裤，扔在地板上，只留下黑色的蕾丝内衣。

Bruce一动不动地盯着她，目光扫过她每一寸裸露出来的肌肤。他的嘴唇微微张开，摇了摇头：“你真是……太美了。”

她知道自己什么样子最诱人，于是她躺在床的中央，支起上身，向他勾了勾手指。

Bruce手脚并用爬上了床，目光一刻也没从她的身上移开。等他足够近了，Natasha抓住他的一只手，放在她的背后的内衣扣上：“来拆礼物吧，博士。”

内衣应声而落，同时，Natasha也脱下了他的上衣，和她的自己的衣服一起扔在地上。

“你喜欢你的礼物吗，博士？”她调笑道，拿起他的一只手罩上自己的乳房。

他的手心有些粗糙，在她柔软的乳房上摩挲，带起一阵异样的快感。他一边揉捏着她的乳房，一边再次吻上她的唇，略有些不满地咬了咬她的舌尖，又加重了手上的力道，她终于忍不住发出一声呻吟。

然后他含住了她一边的乳房，先是吮吸，再是逗弄一般的舔舐，手上揉捏着另一边的乳房。她弓起身子，抱住他的头，手指插在发间，她感到她的小腹中涌起一股暖流。

“Bruce。”他忽然说道，抬起头看着她，“叫我Bruce。”

“Bruce。”她从善如流地唤道，她的大脑逐渐变得一片空白，只是机械地回答他。

但是对于他来说，自己的名字从她口中吐出来，比世间的任何声音都要动听。他把下巴搁在她的小腹上，拉起她的手送到唇边，吻了吻她的手指：“我喜欢你的礼物。”

Natasha并不是很在意他说了什么，她的大脑一片混沌，根本不想思考，她只想要他。她挣扎着抽出手，把他往下推：“你的话太多了。”

他的唇贴上她的大腿，绽出一个微笑：“好吧。”他一边亲吻她的大腿内侧，一边伸手褪下她的内裤，扔到一边。黑色的蕾丝落在一堆衣服的顶上。

“你已经湿了。”他舔了舔流出的晶莹的液体。

Natasha感到一阵战栗，好像有电流在身体里流过。“因为我在想你。”她强忍着欲望，她真想赶快把他的头压下去，天呐，她喜欢他的舌头。

所幸他没有让她等太久，他灵巧的舌头一寸一寸探进她的身体里，探索着每一寸新的领地，接着他又加入了一根手指，然后是两根。

Natasha倒吸一口气，头向后仰，绷紧了脚尖。

在他仅凭自己的舌头和手指，就让她轻易到达高潮之前，她从来没有想过Bruce Banner会如此擅长这件事情。

她大口大口喘着气，一只手抚上他的脸颊，他吻了吻她的手心。她把他拉上来，吻上他的唇，另一只手伸向他腰上的皮带。

他早就已经挺立了起来，隔着一层布料在她的大腿内侧摩擦，填满了她因为失去他的舌头的空虚。

她整个人几乎融化在他的怀中，手上一点力气也没有，用了好久才解开他的皮带，他轻笑一声，伸手想要帮她，她却捉住了他的手。

“再说一次，你想要什么？”她眯着眼睛看着他，风情万种的模样。

他轻易挣脱她的束缚，拉下拉链。“我想要你。全部的你。”他一边说，一边脱下自己的裤子，踢到地板上。

她双腿环上他的腰，把他勾下来：“如你所愿。”

他开始进入她的身体，她不禁倒吸一口气。他的动作很慢，好给她适应的时间，让她觉得她在他心中是世界上最珍贵的宝物。他温柔地吻了吻她微微张开的唇，然后开始缓慢的移动。

他的吻不时落下来，她双手紧紧抱住他的背，弓起身子，好让他进入得更深。

等他们完全适应以后，他开始加快速度。Natasha的指甲嵌进他背上的肌肤，但他丝毫没有感觉到痛。

她不自觉地跟着他一起动起来，一下一下，越来越深，直到她感到身体里一股暖流涌出，她再一次达到了高潮。但是这次他和她一起，“Natasha！”他紧紧地抱着她，温热的液体射入她的体内，然后他小心地趴在她的身上。

他们两个都大口地喘着气，休息了一会儿，Bruce才从她的身上下来，躺在她身边。他把她的一缕碎发别到耳后，轻轻吻了吻她的唇，然后把她抱在怀中。

Natasha的耳朵贴在他的胸膛上，她安心地听着他的心跳，闭上了眼睛。


	11. 错误

对Bruce来说，黑夜总是很漫长，他经常从噩梦中醒来，然后再也不敢闭上眼睛。他的每一个噩梦都大同小异，一遍一遍地重复他最不想看见的事。

实际上他自己也不知道怎样才更糟，是在噩梦中绝望地挣扎，还是一个人呆呆地瞪着夜空，直到太阳升起，他想他永远也想不明白。

终于，今天和从前不一样了。今夜他睡得很安稳，他的梦里没有鲜血和深不见底的沟壑，也没有层层的乌云和永不停歇的暴雨，只有俄罗斯纷纷扬扬的细雪，伴着北风的低低的吟唱。

但他还是很早就醒了。

在他经历了多少个不眠之夜，才习惯一个人在冰冷的床上醒来后，上帝才终于想起了眷顾他一次。

Bruce躺在床上，看着身边的人。他很早就醒了，差不多和太阳同一时间醒来，然后就再没有闭眼。

他看着天一点一点亮起来，看着她的熟睡的脸庞慢慢被照亮。他不敢闭眼，他害怕这只是一个美好的梦，只是上帝和他开的一个玩笑，他害怕他一闭上眼睛，他就会回到地狱般的噩梦中，然后等他再次从梦里醒来的时候，就会发现自己又躺在那个冰冷的，孤单的床上。

没有人知道他为了这一刻，等了多久。

他的胳膊已经开始有了麻木的感觉，他一向知道她浅眠，所以他一动也不敢动，他不想吵醒她，只想让这一刻的时光无限延长。

然而Natasha最终还是醒了，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，眼睛都没睁开，嘴里却嘟哝道：“别再看着我了。”

他的脸红了红，幸亏她正闭着眼睛，没有看见。

“你怎么知道我在看着你？”他好奇地问。

“不要怀疑一个特工的专业素养。”她还是没有睁眼，又翻了个身，钻进他的怀里，找了个舒服的位置。

“对不起。”他一半真心一半玩笑地说，但是她没有回答，她的呼吸渐渐平稳，似乎又睡了过去。

他笑了笑，道歉归道歉，他还是舍不得把目光从她身上移开。

半晌，Natasha感到一滴温热的液体滴落在自己的脸上，她睁开眼，抬起头看向Bruce。“你怎么了？”她伸出一只手覆上他的脸颊。

她的声音有些沙哑，还带着刚睡醒的迷茫，但她的眼睛里满是担忧和关切。他朝她露出一个安慰的笑容，微微摇了摇头：“没事。我只是……太幸福了。”一滴泪又不受控制地流了出来，他拨开她的头发，温柔地在她的额头上落下一个吻：“Natasha，我爱你。”

她笑着替他擦去眼角的泪痕，然后吻上他的唇：“我也爱你。”

这是一个温柔绵长的吻，她第一次觉得自己从前想都不敢想的事，现在看来竟然如此唾手可得，只要一个吻。

“叮铃铃”，闹钟响了起来，她笑着推开他：“该起床了。”

他从浴室里走出来，Natasha已经不在房间里了。

“Natasha？”他走出房间，看见她正穿着他的衬衫，站在厨房里煎吐司。

他无奈地笑笑，从背后抱住她，下巴搁在她的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。

“你洗好了。”她回头跟他打招呼。

“嗯。”空气里混杂着她的玫瑰香水味和他身上的沐浴露的味道，还有锅里温热的黄油味，那是他梦里的，家的味道。

他皱了皱眉，他似乎闻到了烧焦的味道。他立马睁开眼睛，果然是锅子里的吐司。“我想它烧焦了。”他指出。

“啊！”她大叫一声，手忙脚乱地关了火，“抱歉，我只是想做早餐。”

他笑了：“算了吧，你连咖啡都泡不好，一直都是喝罐装的。”他松开她，接过她手中的锅，看着里面烧焦的吐司，无奈地叹了口气。

“你怎么知道？”她诧异的抬头看他。

他的脸色僵了僵，不过一瞬，又恢复如常，尴尬地笑笑：“我一看你就知道。”

她撇了撇嘴，显然不太满意他的回答，但也没有再问。

他心里暗暗松了一口气，推着她的肩膀把她推到厨房外，安置在餐桌旁的椅子上：“好了，还是我来吧。”

她看着他走回厨房，看着他重新煎一片吐司。她歪着头，靠着自己的手，什么都不想，什么都不在意，围绕着她的只有厨房的烟火气息，和一个人轻轻慢慢的脚步声。这种感觉真好。

吃完早餐以后，Bruce去了学校，Natasha自己一个人呆在屋子里，处理一些情报工作。

她开始思考是否要把这件事告诉Fury和Clint，关于她和Bruce的事。她觉得他们会理解她，甚至支持她，Clint是她的亲人，像是她的哥哥，而Fury除了是她的老板以外，还像是她的父亲。

她一个人躺在沙发上，第一次像一个青春期的少女一样，憧憬着未来。

下午他回来了，然后他们一起做了晚餐，实际上大多数都还是他在做，只不过她帮了一些小忙，像是递一递碗盘之类的。

这是她这一生中最接近她梦寐以求的平静生活的时刻。

但是，就像烟花易冷，所有美好的事物都注定不会长久，有时候打破平静的水面，只需要一个小小的错误。

晚饭后，她的手机响了起来，那是之前她和电脑一起取回来的备用手机。

“喂？”她接起电话。

“嘿，Nat。”Clint的声音从电话里传来，“假期过得怎么样？”

“托你的福，还不错。”她笑笑。

“那真好。我查到你还在那个大学附近，不会是看上哪个可爱的小教授了吧？”他的语气让她忍不住想要立刻飞过去打他一顿。

“没错。”她厚脸皮地开玩笑道，目光有意无意瞟向Bruce。

“那可……嘿，等等！”一定是小混蛋们，她想。果然不出所料，下一刻电话那边就传来了甜甜的声音：“Nat阿姨！”

“嗨，Lila。”她笑着和她打招呼。Bruce似乎注意到了她突然变得温柔的语气，转头看了看她，她向他挥挥手。

“你什么时候来看我呀？”Lila问她。

“等你妈妈生日的时候。”她说。

电话那头传来Clint的笑声和Lila的大喊，他又把手机抢了回去。“该睡觉了小混蛋们！”

她笑得更开心了。

Bruce走过来站在她身边：“是Clint吗？孩子们都好吗？”

她的笑容僵在了脸上。她直直地盯着他，他的脸色变得刷白。

“Nat，Nat？”Clint的声音从电话那头传来。

“我，我晚点再打给你。”她僵硬地挂断了电话，转头看向面前的人。

她从来没有告诉过他有关Clint的事情，除了Fury和她两个人之外，也再没有人知道他的妻子和孩子。他们是她的亲人，那是她唯一的家。

她的血液瞬间变得冰冷，所有之前被她有意无意忽略的东西都在这一刻同时涌入她的脑海，她第一次见到他那种莫名的熟悉感，他明明知道却故意装作不知的她小腹上的伤疤，从昏迷中醒来时枕头下的枪，还有今天早上的，他对她厨艺的调侃。

她的心里忽然冒出了一个可怕的念头，从她见到他的第一面开始，她原以为她才是步步为营的那个人，但是事实上，是她踏入了他一早布好的网。

她陌生而充满防备的目光像一把利刃，刺进他的心里，虚幻的，美好的肥皂泡泡都在这一刻被粉碎。恍惚间，他似乎又回到了那个永远笼罩在暴风雪中的悬崖边，一松手，她就会永远消失。

“Natasha。”他的声音都开始颤抖，他不自觉地上前一步，伸出手，想要抓住她，但她却立刻躲开了，防备地摸上别在腰间的枪。

“你到底是谁？”


	12. 故事

让我告诉你一个故事，一个关于玫瑰和硝烟的故事。

从前有一个弱小的科学家，他希望通过基因改造来使自己变得强大，但是在实验的过程中，他变成了一个怪物，一个一发怒就会变成绿色的大块头的怪物。

他没有办法控制自己，在他害死很多无辜的人以后，他躲到了加尔各答，一个远离人烟的地方，寻求平静。

有一位特工小姐，她很漂亮，很勇敢，也很孤独，她和他一样，背负着累累的血债，但她没有选择逃避，而是坚持做着正确的事情，想要偿还自己欠下的血债。

当科学家第一次见到美丽的特工的时候，是在加尔各答一个宁静的村庄里。

她把他骗到郊外，说世界危在旦夕，神盾局需要科学家的才能。

她的出现打破了科学家平静的生活，把他从安稳中拉出来。老实说，那时候科学家有点儿讨厌这位特工小姐，她满口谎言，不择手段，还用美色迷惑人心……但他还是跟她走了。

然后，莫名其妙的，复仇者联盟就这样诞生了。一个会变成绿色的怪物的科学家，一个美丽而强大的红发特工，一个百发百中的射箭手，一个穿着钢铁盔甲的花花公子，一个来自上个世纪的二战老兵，还有一个手持锤子的北欧神。

经历一场混战之后，他们一起从外星人的手里拯救了地球。

后来神盾局垮台了，神盾局内部混入了九头蛇的人，所以特工小姐和老冰棍队长，还有他们的新伙伴，一个会飞的退役特种兵，一起亲手摧毁了它。

再后来，特工和科学家……他们渐渐变得亲密，还有科学家体内那个绿色的大块头。那之后勉强可以算是美好的一段时间，特工开始能够成功安抚Hulk，但是科学家每时每刻都在担心那个怪物会把她撕成碎片……

她一直在努力，但是他……他一直害怕那个绿色的怪物会伤害到她，所以他一直在逃避，一直想要离开，直到，在一次大战后，在Hulk的掌控下，科学家真的离开了。

他被Hulk困在身体里两年的时间，是特工小姐留下的一段录像唤醒了他。但是等他终于回来的时候，一个叫灭霸的人出现了。

他一直在四处收集六颗无限宝石，一旦他成功，只要一个响指，就能让宇宙中半数生命灰飞烟灭。心灵宝石和时间宝石都在地球上，所以他找上了地球。

那是一场前所未有的大战。

他们最后还是输了，整个宇宙一半的生命都消失了，包括他们的朋友，亲人。一部分人接受了这个事实，背负着悲痛继续生活下去，但是他们没有。因为他们是复仇者，这是他们的职责——如果某一天地球失守，他们就要为之复仇。

“那个科学家就是我，那个美丽的特工小姐，就是你。”Bruce一字一句地说。

“然后呢？”Natasha问道。她实在不知道该怎么相信他的故事，但她却很想听下去。

没有人能明确的说出关于他们的故事的轨迹是从什么时候开始偏离圆满的，就像没有人能说出秋天的第一片叶子是什么时候掉落的。或许他们的故事一开始就没有找对过方向。

事情始于一次意外，Natasha和Sam两个人在一次侦查中遭到了袭击。

他永远也忘不了那一幕，当他赶到的时候，她就像一个残破的玩偶，毫无生机，毫无美感地躺在破碎的瓦砾中。不知道多少次出现在噩梦中的场景，终于有一天活生生摆在了他的眼前。

虽然她的伤看起来很可怕，但其实她的伤并没有危及生命，而他们赶到的也不算太迟。但是那一幕带给他的冲击太大，以至于他失去了控制。

绿色的怪物在瓢泼大雨中向着夜空咆哮，不顾一切地把她护在怀中，没有人敢上前一步。

就因为这样，他们错过了最佳的治疗时间，虽然救回了Natasha的命，但她的身体也变得非常虚弱。她的双手不再强壮，甚至偶尔不受控制地颤抖。如果不是在战争中，他们说不定还能治好她，但那时已经临近终局，那是他们最后的机会。

Steve禁止她再上战场，而Bruce，开始寸步不离地守在她的身边。

再一次，他觉得这一切都是他的错。

然而我们都知道，这不是任何人的错。命运总是难以捉摸，没有人能预见到接下来会发生什么，就像他们谁也不知道不知道，这样的禁锢对Natasha来说有多痛苦。

她从来没有像现在这样如此深刻的感到自己的无能，她什么也做不了，只能看着她的队友们在她面前强颜欢笑，用假的不能再假的谎言来欺骗她。他们告诉她马上就要成功了，但是她心里清楚，没有宝石，没有Hulk，他们的局势其实很艰难。她开始觉得自己是一个累赘，她不能忍受这样的自己，所以她决定要做些什么。

但Bruce还一直沉浸在自责之中，没有发现她的异样。或者说，即使他发现了，也不能改变什么，虽然失去了力量，但她还是Natasha，那个勇敢，坚毅的Natasha，没有任何人能改变她的想法。

那天晚上，他远远地看见Natasha和Gamora坐在一起聊天，分开的时候，她们还互相拥抱了对方。当时他还感到奇怪，她们的关系什么时候变得那么好，然而，等他最终明白这个拥抱的含义的时候，一切都已经无法改变了。

第二天早上他一醒来，就看见Natasha坐在床边，背对着他，看着窗外。床帘拉开了一半，阳光穿透雾蒙蒙的天空，洒在她的身上。

光线对于刚刚醒来的他来说还有些刺眼，于是他半眯着眼睛，用目光描摹她的背影。她知道他已经醒了，但她没有回头，直到她感觉到他的动作。

他坐起身，从背后抱住她，双手环上她的腰，脸埋在她的头发里，闭上了眼睛，呼吸里都是她的味道。她的头发长了很多，快到腰际，她没有时间打理它们，红色的头发长出来，发尾的金色也没有褪去，所以现在是一半红一半金的样子。

他的呼吸落在她的脖子上，湿湿的，痒痒的。她擦掉眼角的最后一滴泪水，绽出一个微笑，双手抚上他的脸颊。

“Bruce。”她唤他的名字。

“嗯？”他睁开眼睛，看着她慢慢转过脸来。

她的目光落在他棕色的眼睛里，那里有他独有的温暖，是她找寻了多年的家。她的眼前渐渐升起一片水雾，但她微笑着眨了眨眼，生生憋了回去。

“Bruce。”她吻了吻她的唇，“我是你……最爱的人吗？”

他眯着眼睛，疑惑地打量她。今天的Natasha似乎有些不一样，她从来没有问过他这样的问题。

“当然。”他回答道，吻了吻她的额头，“你永远是我最爱的人。”

不知道为什么，当她听见这个答案时，她的表情有一瞬间的凝滞，然后是一个隐藏了苦涩的微笑。

他的直觉告诉他有什么不对，他刚想开口，却被她打断了。

“帮我梳头，好吗？”她微笑着，转过头去，避开他的目光。

所有的一切都被她完美地掩藏在面具之下，他自以为足够了解她，原来那只是因为她愿意让他了解，其实他从来都看不透她。

“好。”

柔软的头发被他编成一个麻花辫，一半是红色，一半是金色。金色的头发是她在他不在的时候染的，而红色的头发是他看着一点一点长出来的。

“好了。”他让发辫顺着她一边的肩膀垂在她的胸前，吻了吻她裸露的脖颈。

她拿起镜子仔细地端详，不知道是在看自己的头发，还是在看身后的他。半晌，她站起身：“快起来吧，我们今天还有任务。”

他一边穿衣服一边问她：“什么任务？”

她看着窗外，一只孤单的鹰掠过灰蒙蒙的天空，发出一声长啸，很快又消失了。

“去取一样东西。”她说。


	13. 宝石

这是他第二次驾驶一艘宇宙飞船，他开始认真思考他是不是真的可以再拿一个博士学位。

她坐在他身边，告诉他目的地的坐标。

“我们要去哪儿？”他问她。

“沃米尔。”她说。

沙丘，月亮湖，和淡紫色的天空，沃米尔，这儿真是个漂亮的地方，Bruce想。但是很快他就改变了这个想法，当他们沿着一条蜿蜒在嶙峋的怪石中的，勉强称得上“路”的小径爬上一座高山时，一切都不一样了。沃米尔开始变得一片荒芜，笼罩在永不停息的大雪中，目之所及只有黑色和白色，天边的红月还散发着柔和的光芒，那是这个地方唯一的装饰。

她拉着他向前走，快到山顶的地方，有一个石头构成的圆，看起来像一个粗糙的石拱门。他们穿过那个石拱门，一个穿着破旧的黑色斗篷的人向它们飘来，像一个幽灵。

“欢迎你们的到来，Natalia Alianovna Romanova，德雷可夫之女。Robert Bruce Banner，布莱恩·班纳之子。”他停在他们的面前，他看清楚了他的脸，那是一张恐怖的，红色的，骷髅形状的脸。

“你认识我们？”他忍不住问道。

“我的诅咒就是认识每一个来到这儿的人。”他的声音回荡在山谷中。

“够了，带我们去吧。”Natasha冷冷地说。

“什么？这是什么？我们要去哪儿？”他转头看向Natasha，但是她没有回答，只是握着他的手，跟在那个幽灵的身后，向前走去。

她能感觉到他手心的温度，这让她觉得很温暖，也让她没有勇气看他的眼睛。她吸了吸鼻子，握紧他的手。

这个地方像一个破败的神庙，道路两边立着石柱，柱子上是奇怪的花纹，他不知道那仅仅是花纹，还是某种他看不懂的文字。石柱尽头是高耸入云的石墙，从中间分开来，形成一个入口，不知道通向哪里。

“这里就是了。”红骷髅说。

走过那个入口，他们站在了一处悬崖上，悬崖尽头有一个半圆形的缺口，一样被奇怪的花纹包围着。

“宝石就在你的脚下。如果要取宝石……”红骷髅站在一边，看向他们的脚下。

“我知道。”Natasha打断了他，拉着Bruce走到悬崖边。她低着头，看着悬崖下，崖下是森森的白骨。

“这是哪儿？你要干什么？”他的心里隐隐泛起一种不安的感觉。

她摇了摇头，没有回答他的问题。

“别说话。”她用双手捧住他的脸，她的手很冷，手指都在微微颤抖着，细雪落在她的头顶，像生出一层白发。

他伸出手覆上她的手，目光没有离开她的眼睛。她缓缓抬起头，鼓起勇气看向他的眼睛，眼里泛起一层薄薄的水雾。她一直不敢看他的眼睛，不止是因为愧疚，还因为她害怕那会让她退缩，但现在她发现，她什么都不怕了。

“记住。”她说，“把宝石带给Tony。”

“什么？为什么？”他皱起眉头，不可思议地看着她，不知道她在说什么。

“嘘。”她抽回手，伸出一根手指压在他的唇上。他不再出声，她的指尖温柔地抚过他的脸颊，然后，她在他的唇上落下一个吻。

她的嘴唇也很冷，止不住地颤抖着。她看着他一如既往地沉浸在她的吻中，闭上了眼睛。她用目光描摹着他的每一寸肌肤，想要把他的样子永远记在心里，接着，她闭上了眼睛，一滴泪滑下来，落在他的脸颊上。

“Bruce，我很高兴，我是你最爱的人。”

她的唇骤然离开了他，这样的缺失让他的心里突然空了一块，他猛地睁开眼睛，就看见她拉着他的手，向后退了一步。她的脸上带着微笑，身体向后倒去，松开了他的手。

着一切都发生在一瞬间，他还来不及反应，就失去了她。他的手心还残留着她的温度，他的耳边还回荡着她的话语，“我很高兴我是你最爱的人”，她说。他跪倒在悬崖边缘，瞪大了眼睛，徒劳的伸出手，想要拉住她，但是一切都太晚了。

她的身体一寸一寸地下坠，越来越快，越来越远，直到重重地撞击在崖底，躺在一堆白骨中间。

“Natasha！不！”

他不顾一切地向她扑去，然后他就失去了意识。

他一直觉得那是他的错，自从她受伤以后，他就一直寸步不离的跟着她，他甚至开始产生一些自私的想法，他觉得自己可以像其他人一样，继续生活下去，他不想再去战斗，不想再去复仇，因为他不能再失去Natasha。

那次任务，如果当初他跟她一起去，是不是就可以保护她，事情就不会变成今天这个样子，以至于她失去了她的力量，失去了自己的价值，他知道这对于她来说有多么的难受。

他经常会想，如果他能早一点察觉出她的不对，如果他能阻止她，如果他没有跟她去那个地方，如果他能握住她的手。

或者，如果他能早一点放开她的手，早在她走到悬崖边之前，早在他跟着她上飞船之前，早在灭霸出现之前，甚至早在……摇篮曲出现之前。

可惜一切都没有如果。

当他握着灵魂宝石醒来的时候，他还以为那只是一场噩梦，事实上，那一幕真的成了困扰他很多年的噩梦

是他害死了她，这是他一直担心的事情，终究还是发生了，虽然和他从前噩梦里的情形都不不一样，但她还是死在了他的手中。

她的血债再也无法还清，而他的血债更加沉重。

当他一个人带着宝石，回到地球时，发现所有人都沉默地等着他，Gamora站在他们中间。他跌跌撞撞地从飞船上爬下来，把宝石交给Tony，他拍了拍他的肩膀，没有一个人说话。

他想要大喊大叫，想要怪她欺骗他，怪她太自私，就这样丢下他一个人，让他没了退缩的理由，但他就是做不到。

“你是多么残忍。”他总结道，“但我没法责怪你。”

“后来我们打败了灭霸，救回了那些消失的人。等一切尘埃落定后，我决定来找你。”

“来找我？什么意思？在你的故事里，我不是已经……”Natasha一脸莫名其妙。

“不。”Bruce笑了笑，“你的灵魂被灵魂宝石所收藏，所以我们现在，在灵魂宝石里。这有点像一个独立开的时空，或是一个梦。”

他看着她，恍惚又回到悬崖边。

他已经记不清那一刻她的表情，但她的话却无比清晰，一遍又一遍的在他耳边回响。

“我很高兴，我是你最爱的人。”

她说。

但是他情愿这不是真的，如果他知道会是这样的结果，他一定会告诉她，他一点也不爱她，从前的那些温柔缱绻，缠绵悱恻，全部都是虚假的。

如果没有他，那个Natasha，在Black Widow的保护下，不是一样可以过得很好吗？

这个念头一直存在在他的脑海里，包括现在也一样，所以他看着她，向后退了半步。

Natasha瞪大了眼睛，一动不动地看着他。

她的心里很乱，恍然听到这些，她不知该作何反应，她甚至不知道应该相信他，还是探探她的额头，看他是不是烧糊涂了。

“这太难以置信了，我……我需要一点时间，来思考。”她胡乱摇着头，向后退了半步。

忽然她的手机响了起来，她从口袋里掏出手机，是Clint打来的电话。

她看了看Bruce，深吸一口气，接通了电话。

“喂？”

Clint的声音从电话中传来：“我们有新任务了，Nat。”

她看向Bruce，顿了顿。

“好，我马上来。”


	14. 尾声

阳光很好，伴着微风，青翠的草地泛起层层波浪。一个小男孩在草地上玩耍，红色的头发在阳光底下发出耀眼的光芒。那是他和Natasha的孩子，感谢上天，他非常健康，像他的妈妈一样活泼好动，对什么都感到好奇。

他站在房前的门廊，看着他在草地上肆意奔跑着。有人从背后抱住了他，那是他的妻子，Natasha。她的双手环在他的腰上，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，微微鼓起的肚子贴着他的后背，那儿是他们的第二个孩子，他希望她会是一个女孩，能够长得和她的妈妈一样漂亮。他握住她的手，转过身抱住她。

天忽然黑了下来，乌云层层叠叠，压得人喘不过气，大地裂开一条缝，远方传来孩子撕心裂肺的哭喊。他不管不顾地紧紧抱住怀里的人，直到一道闪电划破天空，照亮了她满身的鲜血。

“Natasha！”他绝望地喊她的名字，手忙脚乱地想要捂住她的伤口，但那些不知从何而来的鲜血却越涌越多。她目光空洞，面色惨白，一把推开他，向后退去。她抬起沾满鲜血的手指指着他，声音凄厉：“这都是你的错！”

大雨伴随着她的话音倾盆而下，她的眼睛瞪得大大的，像是在看着他，又像是什么都没看。他无力地摇着头，伸手想要拉住她，才发现自己的手上也满是鲜血。

她又踉跄地后退一步，依旧指着他，雨水混杂着血水，沿着她的胳膊缓缓流下。

“Natasha！”他向她扑去，却眼睁睁地看着她扯出一个诡异的笑容，直直向后倒了下去，跌进一道深渊。

“不！”

他猛地从床上坐了起来，床头的闹钟“滴滴滴滴”响个不停。他颤抖着擦掉了额头上的冷汗，关掉了闹钟。

自她离开不过半个月的时间，他却经常做这样的梦，经过不尽相同，但结局总是一样的。

所以他不敢去找她，尽管他知道她能赶走他的一切噩梦。

他踉跄地爬下床，走进浴室。

他一遍遍地翻阅他所有的记忆，这才发现，他从来没有带给她快乐或是幸福，她从他这里得到的一切只是伤害和灾难。他一面希望她可以离他远远的，从此和他再无瓜葛，这样他就不会再伤害到她，一面又还抱着一丝希望，想要她回来，让他弥补这一切。

就是这种矛盾的心理，让他维持着现在的生活。

他换好衣服，去了学校。

讲台下面偶尔有几句轻声的交谈，有人一只手撑着脑袋，哈欠一个接着一个。

“单色光源置于透镜的物方焦点……垂直照射在单狭缝上……”讲台上的教授低着头看着自己的书，机械地念着书上的内容。

“咚咚咚”，敲门声响了起来。

“不好意思，教授。” 一个声音从门口传来，伴随着不紧不慢的敲门声。

他的动作僵住了，他不敢抬起头来，生怕那是一个幻觉。他握着粉笔的手微微颤抖着，粉笔掉在了讲台上。

他用尽全身力气，才得以转过头去。

Natasha笑着倚在门口，还是学生的打扮，“我迟到了。”

他失神地看着她。和从前一模一样的话，在他心中重复了千百遍。

教室里的窃窃私语渐渐离他远去，世间的一切好像都在此时消失了。

“教授？”她笑着喊他。

她的笑和以往任何时候都不一样，没有虚伪，没有勉强，只有纯粹的愉悦，和前所未有的轻松。那是他最想看到的东西。

他无意识地勾起了嘴角。

“请进。”他说。

短短一瞬，他又恢复如常，只是整个教室的学生似乎都能听见积雪融化的声音。

“教授？”下课后，她跟在他的身后，一直跟到办公室门口，“我想和你谈谈。”

他打开门，站在一边，示意她走进去，然后关上了门。

“你……”他开口道。

“我想好了。”她打断了他，双手攀上他的胸膛，不给他退缩的机会。

他背靠着门，看着她的眼睛。他的心跳得很快，对她接下来要说的话既期待又害怕。她之前说“需要一点时间”，他以为那只是托辞，就像“下次再见”往往代表“永远不见”一样，但现在她又站在了他的面前，离得那么近，唇齿间的每一次呼吸都清晰可闻。上帝啊，他真想吻她。

“我不管你说的是真是假，我也不在乎这到底是梦境还是现实。”她一只手覆上他的脸颊，一眨不眨地看着他的眼睛，唇边溢出一个微笑，“我只知道我想和你在一起。”

他握住她的手，眯着眼睛，无意识地微微摇了摇头：“你是认真的吗？”他并非不相信她的话，他只是太高兴了，高兴到必须确认一次，防止自己的耳朵出了什么问题。

她笑了，嘴角弯曲成一个优美的弧度：“是。”

她话音还未落，两人却已经换了位置，她的背撞上紧闭的门，一只手还被他握着，另一只手扶着他的肩膀。冰凉坚硬的触感从背上传来，她不满地轻轻哼了一声。

但他的吻很快堵上了她的唇。

这个吻温软绵长，带着绝望的思念。他一只手扶在她的脑后，好让她更靠近他，然后用舌头撬开她的牙关。

她顺从地回应着他，轻轻挣开被他握住的那只手，搂上他的脖子，指尖插入他柔软的发里。

这个吻逐渐变得热烈，他紧紧搂住她的腰，拉近了他们之间最后的一点距离，贪婪的探索每一个角落，疯狂的攫取属于她的气息。

“嗯。”她发出一声满意的喟叹，脑袋变得晕乎乎的。

直到她快要喘不过气来的时候，他才结束了这个吻，她浑身都有些无力，抓着他的衬衫，靠着门，好让自己不要滑落到地上。他们的额头贴在一起，大口喘着气，胸口剧烈地起起伏伏。

他缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼里是毫不掩饰的爱意和情欲。“Nat。”他的声音低低的，温热的吐息落在她的唇上，“我爱你。”

她笑了，刚想说些什么，他的吻又落了下来。于是她的声音从交合的唇齿间模模糊糊地传出来：“我也爱你。”

于是他再也无法忍受，离开了她的唇，吻向她的下巴，脸颊，直到耳垂。嘴唇上的空虚感让她发出不满的哼声，但很快又被呻吟所取代。

“喂。”在她的理性彻底崩溃之前，她捉住了他想要伸进她衣服里的手：“这里是学校。”

他似乎不满意她的分心，咬了咬她的耳垂，然后伸出舌头舔了舔她的脖子，温暖湿润的触感引得她浑身一颤，难受地发出细小的呻吟。他笑了，继续在她的脖子上落下细密的吻，一路往下，咬上她的锁骨。他抽出被她握住的手，摸上门把手，把门锁了起来，接着摸上她胸前的纽扣。

“没关系。”他说。

一个月后，Banner博士辞去了教授的工作，从这个地方搬走了，有人看到他出现在神盾局总部，和一个红发特工在一起。

半年后，神盾局毫无预料地进行了一场大换血，在局长的主导下，几乎一半的特工被辞退，据说是因为神盾局中混入了九头蛇的残党，但没有人知道他们是怎么被发现的。

同一时间，亿万富翁，花花公子Tony Stark当众公布自己的超级英雄身份，一时成为最大的新闻。

又过了一年，新墨西哥州出现了一个奇怪的锤子，据说没人能够把它举起来。

半年后，神盾局从冰里挖出了一位七十年前的老人和他的盾牌。

再之后的事情，庄生晓梦，亦真亦幻，都没有人知道了。


	15. （番外）天光之外

**你说有故事一段，悠长的千回百转，终究未能对我说完**

经历绝望，挣扎，和背水一战，他们终于回到过去，打败了灭霸。

但同时，他们也失去了很多，朋友，爱人，家人。Nebula为了把送Tony回地球，亲手把自己肢解，用身上的零件修补了飞船；Steve死在战场上，手里还握着那只早已停止走动的怀表，里面是Peggy的照片，那支舞，终于可以补上了；Rhodes为了掩护Scoot，死在了亡刃的刀下，从那以后，Scoot的话变得越来越少，只有见到他的女儿时，才会露出一丝笑容；而Natasha，用自己换来了灵魂宝石，一个灵魂，换另一个灵魂。

但也不是没有好事发生，Pepper怀孕了。一个新的希望，正是他们现在最需要的东西。

然后他们举行了婚礼。不像Stark一贯的作风，这次他没有邀请一大堆乱七八糟的人，只有他们两个的朋友们，一场安静的婚礼。

另外，因为他们的成功，那些消失的人都回来了，包括Vision，但Loki和阿斯加德却永远逝去了。Bruce和Tony说服Thor留了下来，希望朋友的陪伴可以减轻他的伤痛。

当一切都尘埃落定之后，复仇者联盟和银河护卫队的诸位聚在一起商议怎么处理六颗无限宝石。

这不是一个简单的问题，但他们还是很快就达成了一致。心灵宝石仍旧留在Vision的头上，时间宝石还是有至尊法师保管，现实也仍旧留在收藏家那里。力量宝石由银河护卫队的诸位守护着，阿斯加德已毁，Thor把空间宝石交给了矮人王，至于灵魂宝石……

“那是你的。”Gamora告诉Bruce。

 

**用毕生梦境，来交换，某一眼流转顾盼**

“那像是，一个梦。但它和普通的梦境又不一样。那个梦境是根据Nat的意愿编织出来的，但一旦编织完成，就不会再随着她的意志随意更改。”博士专注地看着一堆实验数据说道，灵魂宝石被小心地放在防护罩中。

“也就是说，宝石里面是一个新的世界。如果有能够进入那个世界，那么他就会相应地取代那个世界里的自己。”

“所以你想要……进入那个世界？”Tony皱着眉，不住地摇着头，“天呐，这太疯狂了，Bruce，你根本不知道会发生什么……”

“Tony。”他打断他，“我想试一试。”他的声音很低，却是不容置疑的语气。

“可是，如果你的判断是错的，如果她根本不在那儿……你可能再也回不来了。这个代价太高了。”

“Tony。”他打断了他，“所有事情都解决了，Thor忙着重建阿斯加德，Vision已经修复好了，甚至比以前更强大，你和Pepper也终于结婚了……”他环视了一圈新的复仇者基地，笑了笑，“我没什么好担心的了。这个世界不再需要我了。”

“可是我需要你。”Tony皱着眉头，手搭上Bruce的肩膀。

他只是笑着摇了摇头：“不，Tony，你不需要我。”他拍了拍他的手，“还记得吗，你在太空中，临死前，想的是什么？”

Tony低下了头，他知道自己没法说服他了。

“我也一样。”

他看着面前的人，眼眶发红，伸出一只手拍了拍他的肩膀：“好。”

 

**这未尽故事，本应该，左右与风月无关**

“一个灵魂换一个灵魂，所以，当Banner离开以后，Hulk可能还会留下来。”Bruce告诉Tony，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你们会需要他的。”

他说对了。

Hulk留在了复仇者联盟，他变得更好沟通，也更合作，Tony曾经告诉过Bruce，他和Hulk是一体的，但他们之间的隔阂还没消失，他们就已经分开了。

在银河护卫队的几次来访之后，Hulk和Gamora不知怎么成了好朋友，他似乎更喜欢和它一个颜色的人。

“怎么了，大块头？”Hulk难得安静下来，怅然若失地坐在训练场中央。Gamora向他走来，坐在他身边。

“Hulk想Nat。”他想了想，说道，“Hulk……也想Banner。”

Gamora笑着拍了拍他的手，看向天边：“我知道那是什么样的感觉。我们都失去了很多，你失去了Banner，我失去了我的妹妹。你和Banner，你们就像是一对兄弟，就像我和Nebula。我知道你想说你讨厌他，但是不管你嘴上怎么说，你心里都是爱着他的，不是吗？我和我的妹妹，我们从来都不是一对好姐妹，这么多年，我们总是在相互争斗，好不容易了解彼此的心意之后，我又失去了她。是我的父亲，让我们相遇，让我们成为一对姐妹，但是“杀了他”曾经是我们唯一能达成的共识。后来我们的确杀了他，我们干了一件伟大的事，但我并不开心，只有她能理解这种感觉。但是现在她不在了，我经常在想，是她用她自己换回了我，你明白吗？”

“不明白。”Hulk嘟哝道。

“是我说的太多了。”Gamora笑笑，“你只需要明白，他们两个会过的很幸福，而且他们也很想你。”

太阳落了下去，但是他不会再睡着了。


	16. 写在最后

《从头开始》这篇文到这里就彻底结束了，非常感谢所有的读者，不管有没有给小蓝手和小红心，所有的评论我也都有看，有时候看到一条可爱的评论就能开心一整天，我也很想回复你们，只是有时候不知道该怎么回复。总之，谢谢你们不嫌弃我拙劣的文笔并且愿意看下去。

其实这个结局在我看来是有两面的，没有人能确定他们是不是真的生活在了灵魂宝石里，有可能宝石里是一个幸福美满的平行宇宙，也有可能那个宇宙根本不存在，他们只是沉浸在了梦中。我不是故意要递刀，我只是给出多种可能性。

番外的“死亡名单”可以算是我的预测，但是结果到底会怎么样，就等复联4上映再看吧。

这是我第一次真正的完成一个作品，我想我可以把它叫做一个作品，以前也有动过笔，但是都没有坚持下去。我其实不是一个很有耐性的人，很难坚持做完一件事。所有愿意看我写的东西的人，你们给了我很多动力，第一次让我觉得在某种意义上“被需要”，这是一种很美好的感觉，真的给了我很多力量。

最后，谢谢我所有的读者们，我爱你们！


End file.
